


DVM: MULTIVERSE CLASH PILOT

by RoboDrawer369



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, fire emblem fates
Genre: A different timeline altogether from comics and videogames, A idea, A spin-off from Deviantart, Crossovers you would never expect, Like with Fire emblem fates couples, Lore/Canon changes, Multi, Other, revised, will not be continued due to new ideas and need to refined this fight.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDrawer369/pseuds/RoboDrawer369
Summary: A spin-off/experimental on story-based fights, along with little to minor research of the fighters, opposed to DVM's full reseatch, feats will not be used to determine the fight, and characters from other media will appear here(video games, tv shows, graphic novels, etc.)





	1. Royals of the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I never played Fire emblem fates before...however, I WAS interested in the supports, story(despite the critics) and cutscenes(especially chapter 6) so this avatar of Kamui is a made-up one, however, her relationship with both families is more or less the same, and Namor...well, it's still a douche, so yeah.

# Fates in the Seas

# 

"Are you sure you're really leaving us? It's not too late to back out." Asked a stern voice from behind, although the figure in the lead of these very, very big army, complete with most of the finest soldiers, paid no attention as she was walking down the road, she heard it before in the fields of Hoshido and in the tournament before, and she didn't change her mind since.

She walked through the cracked concrete roads on the side of the black streets, but wore some boots rather than going barefoot, as she knows people here then to leave trash on the street, and merely avoiding stepping on them, her breathing became more rapid. She-A warrior princess who went to this outrealm and back alone-was nervous, but excited for a long time no less. Her heart was beating with anticaptation as she walked around a corner and saw the destination: The Avengers Mansion. 

As the lady shouted commands to the troops from behind to come forward, she rushed tighten her hairpin in her hair, making sure it didn't fall off in front of her, because she didn't want her warrior hair to get messy during her sight on the Avenger's Mansion, home to what the locals called "The Avengers" who included heroes, or champions never seen in her realm, like the man of iron, or the captain with the unbreakable shield, the god of thunder, the assassin of black widows, and the captain of the stars and sun and knew that their rival champions were there, including a caped wonder, a dark knight, a princess of the amazons, and a king of the seas! Among these champions, _She_, a princess of two kingdoms, will be with either of them, the "Avengers" or the "Justice League." She smiled with excitement, but too bad that the road was crowded by metal boxes, which had no horses, yet they can go by themselves, she only saw them a few times, but knew that they could injure her if she didn't look carefully, these "cars" can crash into each other at times, and their drivers often gave her the middle finger, for some reason, it's a insult on "earth." But She still wanted to cross there, but as she was about to go ahead, a hand touched her shoulder, she shuddered and turn to see who's touching her, it was her brother from Hoshido, a man in a red suit of armor, like a lobster, with spikey brown hair coming down benath his waist. "Kamui, my sister, do you really want to do this?" He said, showing a sign of concern. Kamui turned and gave off a timid smile. "Y-yeah, I really want to do this, Ryoma, nothing more." It hurts for her to say these things, but not as bad at what she said during the Hoshidian plains, which felt like yesterday, this "earth" which is home to unfamiliar machines, lands, and champions of good and evil, is where she wanted to be, in fact, she wanted to be anywhere but than Nohr or Hoshido away from their war, much to her sadness or possible insanity. Ryoma, the samurai in red armor, moved his hand away, and sighed, first she made a mess of the race to honor her, know she's staying in another realm? Ryoma didn't expect for her to be a rebellious princess. "This is utter nonsense!" Yelled Another man, who was wearing ebon armor, and had short blonde hair. "This place is not even your home, and it wasn't a choice by the fates! Please, for once, Come back to Nohr, Kamui, we have to win this war before this Hoshidans kill us all!" He yelled, but Ryoma stared at him and snarled. "Don't listen to that idiot prince, Kamui, he's just playing victim here, we all know Hoshido's your true home and victim here...Xander." He said, and a few snickers occured. "What was that?!" Xander shouted. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Kamui shouted, stopping her big brothers from killing each other. "Big Brother Ryoma, Big Brother Xander, I told you once...these champions don't allow feuds to get in the way of fighting or being heroes, and...I know what happened back home, but I'm sorry, I made my choice to..." She said before walking on the empty street. "Save this World." 

Meanwhile...in the Avengers Mansion

"So...what did you think of the new recruits so far, eh, Cap, Batsy, going for the "underrated and unknown" vibe, eh?" Said Iron man, as he takes a sip of some cider, Bruce sat there stoic, thinking about the latest recruits, they looked promising, yes, but some are either from new realms, have different methods in being a hero, or are too young for either the Justice league or Avengers, and Cap takes a look at the files again, while Superman is using his X-ray vision to look at some of the closed files. "Well, Thou must admit it, I do find the Ranger to be a worthy member to the avengers, with an army of orcs, we can use him against A.I.M or HYDRA." Said the God of Thunder, Thor, as he takes a gulp of mead. "But Talion does use lethal tactics like poison or swords, and a accidental kill can mean trouble for him, although, he does claimed to have a elven wraith by his side, either he's crazy or he really means it is up to us." Said Wonder woman, as she was brushing her long black hair. "But the Darkling Prince, Talon, or what his secret keepers called Seifer Tombchewer does show potential to be an Avenger, being a general and master of "Magika" which can be useful with it's explosive attacks." Said Captain America, as he did took a liking to the horned prince, due to him being a funny and well-liked guy, even if his kingdom never went to other realms for YEARS, and they were recovering from a war with the Illumi when the avengers arrived there.

"Then again, there was the skinshifter, Yael, who, despite her grim looks, shows she does care for others and can improvise attacks, despite using guns, something Batman is against." Said Superman as he looked at her file through his X-ray vision. Captain America shuddered, yes, Yael does seem like a good girl, and he can sympathize as he seen the horrors of WWII, and can understand her distrust of Cap, as in her timeline, America stay out of the war, leading Europe to be conquered by the Third Reich, and she was unlucky enough to be caught in brutal experiments, causing her powers, and yet, her boyfriend is the reformed poster boy of them, but he admits he's a good kid. "I did found the son of Frankenstein to be a cool boy of course, too bad he's a controversial one." Captain Marvel said as she combed her long blonde hair, and Wonder woman nodded, as both girls seen the rise of monsters from myths and legends rising up, with Boy leading the charge for monster rights, which lead to attacks on werewolves, vampires and other creatures from paranoid humans, which could sent the world into a mad frenzy if they put him in the avengers, as he did hold a fondness for Tony stark himself, based on his new designs during his battle with Dr. Moreau. "Boy Frankenstein could make use of it as a Titan or young avenger if too much threats are given." Batman suggested, and few nodded. "Yeah, there's been a rise on heroes for being from other universes or worlds we never heard of, and people are crying out for them, despite being underrated." Diana said. Iron man got up from his seat and leaned against the windows of the mansion. "So...Supes, who's the last recruit on our list?" Said Iron man, as he takes a sip of Club Soda. Superman looked at one more file. "Ah...it seems this person will be of a sword fighter of fantasy origins." He said, "However, unlike Seifer, she is royalty of not one, but two kingdoms." Most of the heroes were shocked by what Supes said. "Yeah, like what do you mean?" Said Wonder woman. "According to the reports and witnesses, it says that she was taken away from her birth family and raised in another, however, during a mission gone wrong, she meet her birth family, who she took a liking too, but when it came time to choose which family to go with, she snapped and ran off, stumbling upon a portal to earth itself." Said Superman, and Thor decides to question it. "So, what thou powers does this princess has?" He said. "Well, Thor, it says she has a primal but mythical power inside of her, which manifested after she was fighting against First Strike." He said. Iron man was still looking out the window but nodded. "Yikes, wonder how First strike got all those scars, cuts and ripped off faces from, now I know it's from a princess who had too much to wo-" Then Iron man stopped talking, dropping his glass of club soda. "Tony, what's wrong?" Captain Marvel said as he walked towards Iron man and he could see why...because outside the mansion, there was an army, of 40, marching towards the mansion. "Uhhhh…maybe I been drinking too much soda, haven't I?" Said Tony, Cap shrugged. "Don't worry about that yet, but try to make a fool of yourself later, this army could mean business."

The avengers mansion was a sight to behold, as while it as red and bright as the skies in the afternoon, and it held a statue of the first team of avengers, including the man of iron, a raging giant, the thunder god, and the giant insect man and small insect woman, even if it wasn't as grand as Hoshido or Nohr, it was inside that counts. Kamui retraced how it was going to be in her entrance, from the doors to how she acted, it's too bad the metal contraptions made it impossible To focus. "HEY! WATCH IT A**HOLE!" and "F--- OFF!" were the norm of insults from these drivers as she covered her ears, and the horses were startled by the sounds, even the troops were shaking, fearing a attack will followed, with Xander and Ryoma were covering their ears as well as their siblings, the only one who didn't care was Azura, her friend, who slowly hummed throughout the street, Kamui was glad Azura wasn't going to draw swords to stab the drivers, she didn't want to make a scene as she crossed the street, then she made it and ran up to the door, but Ryoma held his hand to stop her from going yet. "H-Huff--ouch, my damn ears...Still, Kamui, are you really ready to join them?" He said, Kamui turned, and her heart beated with anticapation, yet she felt a tad nervous but she nodded. "Yeah, and thanks for not drawing your sword at those drivers." She said, and Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, while I'm not sure what these heroes are like, I'm sure you can save others." But then Xander interrupted. "Of course, you will, Kamui, I know even at bad times, you held up your sword against me, you still have to know who you're enemies are in this realm, especially more so than the Hoshidian Trash." Xander interrupted, and Ryoma growled in response. "Silence, Nohrian scum, don't believe I will sl-" Ryoma was then interrupted by another voice. "Stop." Came another voice, this time from a teen boy, with blonde hair and a small black headband and a large collar. "While I must admit to knowing thy enemies, I do believe we are in a neutral ground, and fighting each other could mean unnessary harm to her reputation and the people around here, even when those metal boxes scared me." He said, then another boy, one with a long ponytail trailing to his waist chuckled. "Ohhh...little Leo is scared." Kamui chuckled and then said a quiet thanks to Leo, despite his stern face, he did held a heart of gold, as well as Takumi, despite his lack of trust to her at times. She then walked towards the door, she gulped, this is it, this was her moment to shine, to rise out of the world and pervent others in fighting other wars, anything to show that she never much a blood knight, but a noble warrior. 

With a mighty push, thanks to some of her troops' help, she slammed the doors back, sending a huge gust of wind toward the heroes, who were all in their seats, stunned by the wind and the new recruit. She then retraced her steps of nobility she learned from both brothers.

"Also keep your back straight." Xander once said. "Don't shout and keep eye contact."

"Don't run, walk gracefully." Ryoma once said. "Always stat your name with honor."

"Hello!" Kamui said as she walked towards the judges. "I am Kamui! Princess of Nohr AND Hoshido, I have come to this realm and back, and then back to be among those who fight for justice, liberty, and freedom with earth's mightiest heroes, no matter where they came from, in the Kingdom of New York!" She said with pride, giving off a good smile as she walked towards them, then kneeled in front of her. "Please let me fight by your champions." She said. Normally the judges would be impressed, however, no sound came from the avengers or justice league, who were flabbergasted by what the recruit did. "What. Just. Happened?" Said Iron man, "Did she really had to do that stunt?" He said, Carol and Diana and Thor shrugged. "Well, Thou does act like a lady." Thor said, as even when he's seen it all, from bat-winged princes, to faes, to god butchers...he did seem unsure with this act from the latest newcomer, with her royal etiqutte and epic entrance, and two of the men behind her, and Wonder woman couldn't help but feel a sense of drama by the looks of their armor, which were vastly different, but showed that they were royalty from another realm, even though he thought there were nine of them.

Nice to meet you, Kamui." Said Captain America, "But you didn't have to be a very royal type of person when you entered this mansion, because here in the avengers, we're all equal, no matter if you're a god, a king, or just a regular joe." He said, flashing a smile, both the men behind were puzzled. "Who is this Joe?" The man in the red armor asked. The man in the ebon armor nodded. Kamui blushed with embrassment. "I mean-I thought you people would appreciate if I shown good manners, it's always the case back in Hoshido or Nohr, and that...well...I haven't got a good reputation on my first few days on Earth." She said, her red eyes looked down to her feet, then her sword, which she stabbed to the ground. "Well...good manners is one thing that makes a hero, yes, but hey, some of us are pretty casual around here because hey, it's America, am I right people? Freedom of speech and choice" Iron man said, as he pointed fingers at her brothers, Xander was puzzled and folded his arms, Ryoma sighed. "Like, seriously people, nice choice of cosplay there, going for the East meets West thing eh?" He said, and then Xander and Ryoma was a bit annoyed as they looked at their armor. "C-Cosplay? Sir, are you making fun of my armor?" Said Xander, as he took a step, almost raising his sword, but Kamui stopped by one look. "No, what Tony Stark just likes your choice of armor, I admit it, it looks a bit...clunky, but it still looks neat." Captain America said, as he stood up. "I see, thanks." Said Ryoma, but Xander took a step back and scoff. "Ignore the man of Iron, brother." Said a feminine voice beside him, a tall woman, covered in black armor, and had long lavender hair covering one eye. "It's our first time here, and we shouldn't start a fight." She said as she put one hand on Xander's shoulder. "Yes, Camilla, but I feel so...out of place here." Xander said.

"Then again, what are you names, sirs?" Superman said to both Xander and Ryoma. "I am Ryouma." Said the Red-claded samurai. "First Prince of Hoshido and Kamui's REAL brother." He said with pride. Xander takes this as a challenge. "And I'm Xander." Said the ebon-claded knight. "First prince of Nohr and Kamui's brother, who she sees as her second dad." Iron man and Cap and Supes were stunned. Kamui cringed at the line, and Camilla and Leo just stood there, dumbfounded. "Uh-Oh, sorry, I-uh- came out wrong." He said, Takumi and a girl with white armor and short red hair chuckled at the line. "Hinoka, Takumi, don't laugh now." Said Ryoma, knowing that this was just damn sweet. "So...both are brothers, yet they don't look anything like her or each other...must be these are two royal families." Batman thought, as he observed from the farthest seat, in fact, he could see that in fact, not only the siblings, which consist of four on the left, and four on the right, with probably the youngest, a girl with a skirt looking more battle-ready and two big pigtails, who was busy looking around the mansion, and the another, another short red haired girl, who fiddled with a small staff and was looking down on the ground, and a contrast behind the two groups of siblings was a girl of Kamui's age, one who had long unkept blue hair trailing to her ankles, as she was barefoot, and wore a white clothing with black outlines, and behind her veil, she gave of a humble yet stern face, and as he took a good look outside that day, he noticed that even the army was vastly divided, with one side, had more european designs ,Germanic or English, with more armor-claded foot soldiers and armored horses, and the other had more asian designs, mostly Japenese, with foot soldiers having lack of armor and horses, even their special mounts were different, with half using wyverns and the other pegasus, which were snarling and neighing at each other from the outside. 

Kamui seemed to read his covered face, even though he put his hands in front of his mouth, and she got up. "Yeah, both are my families, it's a long origin story, but you know what is it, right, Knight of bats?" She said to Batman, and he nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Kamui, but you wouldn't want your past to cloud your performance today." He said, and Kamui nodded, as she planned to show her powers in her best mindset, but before she could ditched the boots and the hairpin, Kamui remebered another lesson from Hinoka and Camilla. "Oh, right, sorry, before I talked about myself and my powers...um...what are your actual names again?" She said.

"Well, nice to know that you still want to know our names, well, I'm Captain America, but I'm usually called Steve Rogers." The captain said as he walked over to Kamui to shake her hand, she did shake back as a sign of respect. "And I'm Superman." The man of steel said as he floated, which scared Xander and Ryoma to see a man flying, but he got down to shake her hand as well. "I'm Tony stark, but I'm mostly known as Iron man." Said Tony. "Batman." "I'm Captain Marvel." "Greetings, I am Wonder woman, and it must been a honor for you to be here." "And thou am Thor, god of Thunder, and rightful wielder of the worthy mijnior." Thor said, as he raised his small hammer, and Kamui felt it was a mileenia when she saw Thor striking his battle pose, and Wonder woman holding her hand tightly. Even when she knows her powers, she often kept the secret that as a dragon, or half-manakete, she can somehow sensed mythical or strange energy auras from other people, and in her crimson red eyes, she could see a electrifying aura around Thor, and a blue aura around Wonder woman, and for the Captain Marvel, she could see a bright yellow aura not like anything back home or on earth, which some say it's "cosmic" by the locals, although some said it with spite, their choice of armor, their strange auras, and their bodies and hair, it made Kamui feel she could be mostly with them, so she ran to gave Thor a big hug. Thor was admittly confused as he glanced at the smaller princess, and Carol and Diana can't help but smiled, to see Kamui being in awed by people she never seen before and yet amazed by their powers and heroic acts, but Thor gave in to the hug, but the touch of Kamui send a chill down his spine, as he could feel a hidden power in Kamui, due to both being fantasy-typed heroes, whatever Kamui can do, he hopes she can do it well, in case he has to go back to Asgard for family troubles, and Diana hope sure Kamui will not waste this moment on earth, and be a good hero, like herself and her girlfriend Carol. "All right!" Kamui said as she rushed back to the doors to pull her friend Azura and her two servants, a maid with pink hair tied into a high ponytail, who was carrying a bunch of suitcases, much to Cap's suprise, and a taller butler, who was carrying a tray with a teaset and a smaller suitcase of sorts, he had silver hair tied into a low ponytail and yet both were no different, with the butler walking in with class, the maid accidently tripped on the rug and fell on her face, dropping some of the suitcases to the floor, the two captains rushed in to help out, much to the Butler's dismay as he saw the mess. "Oh! I'm so sorry Lady Kamui! I didn't mean to t--trip that w-way!" She stuttered as she got up, but Azura comforted her. "It's okay Felicia, as Kamui may want to show her best, but as long we cheer her up, we can all be fine." Felicia blushed. "U--Uh, Yes, Azura, I mean, Lady Azura, I'll try!" She said, and the butler rolled his eyes. "Jakob, come over here." Said Kamui, and the butler soon followed. "Yes, M'lady?" He said. "So, want some tea before you start talking about yourself?" He said, after pouring some tea in, but it seem "yes" as Kamui gulped up the tea, making sure her voice didn't crack later on, and Jakob smiled, all these years and despite her cracks in insanity, Kamui still holds a eye for a new life on Earth, even what she saw back in the hospital. So Kamui then got to taking off some of her least liked accessories, as even though as a princess, you weren't supposed to be dirty, she pulled out her Nohr-based noble boots, as she felt she could perform better with bare feet based on agility, and she pulled out her Hoshido-based hairpin, then let her long hair fall down, and Azura can't help but smile, even if Kamui didn't look like her siblings, her hair, despite being mostly white-blondish, her strangest features were that she had a large strak of Red and Purple hair trailing along her tresses, which fall past her shoulders and almost to her waist, and she flipped it to make sure her vision was clear. "So...you guys know the plan?" She said to her friends, "That first I introduced my powers, then Azura will sing our soundtrack themes, and I will show my sword skills in a display, got it?" She said, and Felicia, Jakob and Azura nodded, and Azura asked a question, "So...Kamui, will you think I can sing most of these songs, I admit I enjoyed them, but you think alone I can catch up?" She asked, and Kamui smiled and gave her a big hug. "Azura, your voice is always incredible, and some songs are your type of cover or album." She said, and Azura smiled, seeing her friend happy was a break from the last few days of drama and running into trouble, but she couldn't help that there's bound to be...interruptions, even if Kamui was an idealist at best, and that her big brothers reluctantly commanded a group of 4 soldiers to come in, each with their exclusive weapon to mock fight against Kamui, she can't help but feel this was going to get even more crazier. 

"So" Said Iron man, "What are your powers, a single fancy sword isn't going to fare well against robots and giant monsters, so...what's your game?" He asked, and Kamui took this to full attention. "Lord Iron man, This here is no ordinary sword, here is the legendary sword of Yato, and it's not for show, for it has been given power by the Rainbow Sage, It's a weapon only held by those who wish to....end..." Kamui winced about her glowing sword, remember some bad...events, but she kept going, "but I didn't came here with only a sword, in attention to learning from both kingdoms, I, Kamui, have the ability to harness the powers of the first dragons!" She said with pride, banging her chest, and Captain America did chuckled, she did seem eager to join, reminds him of his early days, but then again, "A dragon? Show us this form of yours, Lady Kamui." Thor said, and Kamui stepped back, as well as her siblings and friends, and she turned to Azura, who nodded, in case if things were to go south, Azura will be there to turn her back in case feral nature had taken over. Kamui got her hands crossed and bring them down, this was the moment, this time, instead of enemies surrounding her or the armies, she was going to show the beauty of her dragon side, which after a weeks in the woods, maintaining that power to not lose her mind when becoming a dragon, just like the last two times she did it, one in Hoshido, the other...on earth, where she had the worst of days.

But Suddenly...

BOOM!!!!

The Mansion was shaking, and all the heroes and siblings were trying to maintain balance as the ground shook, Kamui was stunned. "What the--" She said before another shockwave occurred, and some of the troops outside were aiming their weapons at each other. "What is this Ryoma, a dirty move you planned from afar?" Said Xander, as he tried to get up to tackle his counterpart. "No! There was no mage who could done that, perhaps it was one of Leo's mages!" Ryoma said back, as he also tried to get up. "Ohhh, says the man who looks like a lobster? That's cute." Said Camilla, cooing at Ryoma's anger, and Hinoka snarled. "What? You s---! How dare you!" Said Hinoka, and Kamui turned. "Oh crap." She thought, one drop of blood means it could mean war right now, but she didn't think it was from either family, so she tried to stop, and Azura intervened as well. "Guys! No! It isn't any of your faults, it has to be something else!" She explained, but it seems Xander and Ryoma got each other's necks and tried to choke each other, and Hinoka and Camilla were trying to fight each other, only to be backed out by their little sisters, Sakura and Elise. But then, help came when Iron man got a call from inside his armor. "Jarvis? Where's that source coming from...The sea, you mean...but....oh jeez, guess Spock ears didn't like the deal after his cousin ditched him for his rival's wife." Iron man said, and Xander and Ryoma stood there, confused by who Iron man was talking to, or any of those references, "Jar-vis?" Both said, then they eyed each other as they realized their chokeholds. "Yeah, my butler, as well as my assistant in this suit, turns out it's not one of your squad, turns out, it belongs to a sea-faring champion....you know that it isn't always either of you guys, right?" Said Iron man, and Kamui chuckled. "Anyway, look, why don't we do this eh, how about instead of showing your powers in cool sets...maybe we can get to the source of these quakes and show them off there, okay, dragonstrike?" He said, as he patted Kamui's head and most of the heroes ran to a nearby door, but before Cap stopped and turned. "So...any of you people been on something called...the quinjet?"

The royal siblings stood there, puzzled by the question, and Azura spoke. "The quinjet?"

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME: KAMUI WILL BE FACING WHAT COULD BE THE MOST DANGEROUS EARTH HAS TO OFFERED! ATLANTIS'S PRINCE! AND WHAT COULD BE HER COUNTERPART ON THIS EARTH! SPECIAL GUEST STARS INCLUDED ALL WHO KAMUI MEET DURING HER FIRST VISIT TO EARTH! WATCH AS THE NOHRIANS AND HOSHIDIANS WILL FIGHT BEINGS WHO CAN FLY! RUN FAST! AND ARE DANGEROUS THAN BOTH SIDES EVER SEEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut scenes/Fast facts:  
-There was supposed to be a scene in which Kamui, in trying to display her fighting skills, enact a scene from the First Mortal Kombat movie, similar to Johnny cage did, thus explaining Xander and Ryoma commanding orders to come in, however, when Corrin slammed the two heads of the last Hosidian and Nohrian soldier, but still stand, and Xander and Ryoma said, "And this is the part where you fall down." And the two soldiers pretend they crashed through the windows, and then receive a verbal lecture after it was done...but I want to see some action so yeah.  
-Another scene was when Leo, being sometimes a smug mage, ran into Alfred or Jarvis himself and thinking a butler is to do anything, he paid him using his Nohrian money to carry some bags, however, in response, Alfred or Jarvis politely threw it out the window, and Leo was flabbergaster and Takumi chuckled. 
> 
> -Another scene was when Kamui was doing a dance similar to Light balance's dance of Mortal kombat 11...with the song "Senbonkazura."


	2. Battle of the 3 armies(and two minor teams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and her siblings thought they seen it all, but turns out, Kamui didn't tell her siblings all about her adventures on earth, and they will find some brutal company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Strike and Force of July are teams that sadly belongs to DC, and were considered a "Hardly knew ye" as they got their butts kicked by Uncle Sam and his freedom fighters, and the latter consisted of Major Force in the awful "Battle for Bludhaven" Although they would be a challenge for siblings who rely on magical swords, mounts and such.  
What could have been: To make this fight feel like a more intense version of the anchorman 2 fight scene(which was way over the top and damn funny), I would have gone for lesser-known characters outside of Marvel and DC, although they would be a bit outmatched by magic or the superheroes:  
-Redmist/Motherfracker(kick-ass), who would have mother russia revived and a whole group of villians, like in the comics and movies, and he would be sadly beaten by almost half the army.  
-Godhead(Authority), who would have his small superhuman force and proved to break a few by talking or just using his strength...until I know that he can just touch some of them and had them fight their own teammmates.  
-Red mist's uncle in Kick-ass 3, Nicky Cavella and the slavers from punisher max, but they would be contrasting to the whole superhuman fight.

Kamui thought she had seen it all, from wingless fliers to mythical heroes, but never had she been on a flying machine, or the quinjet as the Captain called it, and she honestly never felt as open yet cramped as before, as her barefoot could feel the cold steel and iron that made the insides of it, and her body was shivering, despite wearing skin-tight pants and a shirt underneath her light set of armor, because she wasn't a fire dragon, but a water dragon, but her eyes were sharp enough to see in the dark of the seat area, and she can't help but chuckled, as Ryoma and Xander were holding on for dear life as they cling to the metal walls, in fact, most of the soldiers were shaking in their boots as they held for dear life, the only ones who stood still were Azura, Felicia Jakob, and Ryoma's retainers, two ninjas, the one-eyed Saizo and his old flame Kagero, sat one seat away from each other, crossing their arms as they move with the jet's movements, and Xander's retainers were the opposite, a man with grey hair and a shoulder plate grabbed hold of the seat handles and his master's arms, whimpering to himself as he didn't want to see Saizo's good eye or worst, fall out, and Xander's female retainer, a woman of Amazonian height, almost as tall as Xander's, wasn't scared, but annoyed, as in her durable yet light armor, she cursed silently as she tried to pull in the restraints, case in point, the seatbelt, however, it kept slipping back into it's slot, and she can't help but express annoyance, "Bloody hell, what's so damn wrong about this blasted contraption!?" She said, and Laslow said from his seat. "I don't know Peri, but...oh my god, I'm going to either die by that ninja guy." He said and then came to Xander's arm. "Peri! Don't lose your temper yet, and Laslow! don't cry for god's sake, we can't risk being seen as losers." Peri said, as she brushed her gloved head through her blue hair, yeah, Xander's got a point, especially for her problem in getting into many, many barfights and her beef with servants who haven't been on the job .

"Hey, at least my retainers don't seem mad, so you'll already lost." Said Ryoma as knows Xander was much more scared than him. "S-Shut up!" Retorted Xander, "Just you wait, when we meet the enemy, we'll show these heroes we're better tha-"

"Gentlemen, don't fight, trust me, you got more things to worry about." Said Iron man from the front, as he flew the quinjet over NYC, "Look, I'm not one to jump into problems I don't understand, but can you for just once, learn to get alone, I mean, your little sis does want peace, and I'm pretty sure she wants to look good." Tony said, but Xander and Ryoma gave Ryoma some stink eyes, and he stayed quiet. "Right, besides, it's not like there's anything that could go wr-TAKE COVER!" Said Captain America, as he pushed the jet controls down to avoid what could been a stone ball, filled with dead corals and spikes, however, the large ball smashed one of the wings of the jet, sending it flying down towards the ground, near a harbor. The Nohrians and Hoshidians covered themselves, however, Saizo and Kagero just closed their eyes and sat there, while Laslow grabbed Xander's arm tightly, much to Xander's dismay. Then suddenly, the jet stopped moving, and wasn't about to crash. "W-what, what-whar just happen?" Said Ryoma, as he looked up and didn't see any fire, however, Captain America open the quinjet's cockpit and much to their suprise, saw a large green hand under it, and it all came from a man with a green ring, who introduced himself. "Hello there, Hal Jordan, Best-looking Green Lantern, all around badass, at your service." Said the Green lantern, flashing his airforce smile, and finger gunned Kamui, who blushed. "Hal, good to see you here, buddy, so...any reports on the attacks, like any cities drowned yet?" Said Iron man as he flew out of there. "Well, not really, unlike Orm's forces, Seems Xebel's forces are looking for more hidden hit-and-swim tactics, like shooting catapults and cannons before going back to the sea, mostly going for the coast cities." Said Hal, flashing a 3d map, much to The older princes and retainers' amazement. "What?! HOW?!" Yelled Saizo, as he armed his sword, ready to slice any signs of strange magic. "Woah-woah, easy there, ninja man, it's just a map from my ring." Saizo was puzzled. "A magic ring...who gave you that?" Said Kagero, as she touched the 3d structure. "Well, it all started when I got-"

"KAMUI! MY SWEETHEART!"

"KAMUI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Two voices yelled out, and when Hal turned, he was shocked to see a wavering and Pegasus flying in, carrying a woman in a wavering-themed armor and one in a Pegasus-themed spar or riding them, and both ladies jumped out, but Camilla was the first to hold Kamui tight, as big sisters do, and Hinoka grumbled at the sight. “Oh, my sweet sister, did any of these men hurt you? Are you alright?” Cooed Camilla, and Kamui rolled her eyes, some things never change for her Nohrian “family.” Then Hinoka grabbed Camilla and pushed her aside, and hugged Kamui, trying to outdo Camilla as her true older sister. “Kamui, you were almost killed there in that thing, I just saw that metal contraption falling and I got here as fast as I can and I-“ But then two metal gloves grabbed hold of Hinoka’s short hair and pulled her back. “How dare you, you short haired tramp, she’s my sister, not yours!” Hinoka grabbed hold of Camilla’s lavender locks. “You stole her from us, you smug dastard!” Hal can’t help but chuckled and whispered to Iron man “100 bucks if the purple haired lady pins her foe down.” Hal whispered. Captain America groaned as he try to break the older princesses apart, he couldn’t believe how hostile Kamuis families were, not to this level of since Carol and Rogue back in the day. “Break it up ladies, we got a mission here, and it’s your little sisters first day.” However Camilla grabbed the Cap’s right wrist and hissed. “Oh...you’re one to talk, Captain, if my little sister were to be harmed, I will personally take you and your allies tenfold of my axe.” Captain America was caught off, “M-Lady Camilla, watch your language, this isn't the time.” He said, and Camilla snarled “A champion of men you may be, but if Kamui were to be harmed, your name will be filled with blood” Hinoka snapped back. “God, you would kill about any of us over my sister, as if she were your toy, you're a sick woman, Camilla, and if she were to choose your side, I will personally tear you a new one.” Hinoka snarled. "Ladies, ladies, enough of this East vs. West family drama nonsense, can we all just get along?" Said Iron man, and which Camilla and Hinoka respond with a nasty smile, and Iron man stepped back a bit, and Camilla spoke in a smooth tone. "Even the smallest cut...will be announced with a mountain of arms and legs if you mess my dear sister." Said Camilla, and Green lantern decide, even he would loved a good fight, creates some walls between them, and try to calm the situation down. "Um, not to be rude, m'lady, but didn't the papers say the little rookie has dragon powers, and she could handle her own, this is the same lady from what I heard, ran faster AND slid around the majority of two armies...twice." He said, and Hinoka and Camilla shut up and blushed. "We...don't speak about that day, just don't." Said Hinoka, as she stepped back, Hal was pretty confused. "O.....kay, anyway, as I want to send some information, aside from the ring, is that apparently, while Xebel's forces only appeared in the long-ranged department, it's the atlanteans who hold serious firepower, and that they're using all their best warriors, mounts and war beasts, and together with Xebel, we're going to need all the help we can get...especially you...."Hal said as he pointed at Kamui, "Rookie, princess, or not, it's time for you to be with the big boys now, because the opponent of the day is pretty...." But before Hal could finishsed his sentenced, a faint child-like voice rung out. "BIG SISTER! BIG BROTHER! LOOK!" Sakura and Elise cried out from their horses, and when all the heroes looked towards the edge of a nearby harbor, a large mound came out of the water, and out came a right whale, jumping up from the sea, and in the sun's glare, a figure jumped from the whale's head and landed on the concrete ground, typical superhero landing, and in his iconic orange scale armor and green pants and the trident of Poseidon , was the King of Atlantis, the man who became a icon for the seas, the former butt-end of jokes, Aquaman. He had seemed to grow his hair and a beard, giving him a more pirate-like look, and he was answered with a katana and long sword, along with spears, maces, and other weapons aiming at him, a few minutes out of the sea and he wanted to know one thing. 

"Hey guys....mind about who are these fantasy-looking people?" Aquaman said, looking as stern and mighty as he can be, and then Ryoma stood forward, still pointing his iconic sword Raijinto, which buzzed electricity around it. "I could ask the same for you, Fish man, why are you attacking the cities?" Said Ryoma, and Aquaman rolled his eyes, but chuckled, Captain America went in to separate the two men. "Call off your troops, Ryoma, this isn't the man Tony was talking about." Said Captain America, and Xander was still aiming his sword at Aquaman's neck. "But...didn't you say that our enemy is the prince of the sea? He must be the one." Said Xander, but a dark figure appeared at his side, and it scared Xander a bit to draw his sword, Siegfried at the figure. "No, Xander, this...is Aquaman, he's the KING of the seas, we're fighting the prince of the seas....it's confusing, trust me on that." Said Batman, and Xander and Ryoma were confused, King? Prince? "I see...then Greetings, I am Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, and I come here to defend." He said, bowing, and Xander brought up his hand. "And I'm Prince Xander of Nohr...pleasure to meet a king." He said, and Aquaman smiled and shook Xander's hand, only for Xander to feel a strong grip, and it kind of hurt his hand...a bit. "Wait...if he isn't the enemy, but he's Atlantean, then who's the--Oh." Said Camilla, as she turned to see huge mounds of water rising up, and submerging the boats in the harbor, and to everyone's surprise, even the stern Azura, came out a army of a massive size, which consisted of two types of soldiers, one of fish-like men with blue skin and white or black markings, armed with spears and swords, and the other were like humans, expect they were armed in silver armor or coral armor, and were armed with strange shell-like guns and large shortswords, and some were riding large seahorses and sharks, but the ones on foot were marching up and up, The Nohrians and Hoshidians took their ground, as this sea army marched, but they stopped and made way, as war drums banged and shell trumpets roared as from behind, a tentacle came out from the sea and as it lowered to the ground, at the tip stood the leader of these assults, he was a Atlantean of a stern position, as he walked down the path made by his combined troops, who stood in rows, he was wearing a black vest with a wide opening that showed off his naked chest and pecs, and he was wearing long pants which had his favorite scaly green texture on the outside and blue spandex on the inside, to keep his legs warm, and armed with his personal trident of Neptune, a weapon to differentiate himself from his most obnoxious counterpart, who stood there, as stern as he was, which made more eager to fight who's at his side, his little wings at his feet fluttered with raging speeds as he walked towards the front and stopped and slammed his trident on the ground, his long brunette ponytail blew in the wind as he stood his ground, as on this day, Namor the Sub-mariner was ready to take his rightful crown from his supposed "imposter."

"Namor, Not surprisingly you would lead these series of attacks, and you look fine for a grouchy pants." Snarked Aquaman, and Namor was quick to retorted "Ha! And it wouldn't be a suprise you would stop me to taking back what's rightfully mine and our people, but you would resort to your stupid one-liners and puns." Said Namor. "Hey, at least I don't try to steal wifes and act all high and mighty, mr. spock, and hey, the ocean dosen't have any ownership to anyone, we can all share a piece of it, man or atlantean." He said, and Namor almost went red. "Alright, listen you orange tight-wearing joke of a pansified pansy, you are nothing but a DISGRACE to the name of Atlantis, and even when you tried to assign me to Xebel, you dare defile it by making peace with the humans, who continued to eat our food and poison our seas, and it's time for me to show how it can be done, the true atlantean way." Kamui looked on, and shuddered, this "Namor" sounded as tough as the villians here can be...but she can't help but feel a connection to fight him, but maybe she would help on other things, like saving people. "Alright, Bro, if you're going to fight me for the throne, then make sure you got a healer in your army, because I'm sure this is going to end up more painful than getting eaten by the angler fishes, or crushed by a whale who didn't like you anyway, because that's the problem with you....you can't admit I'm the better man and that your're too arrogant and noble to be the king of both New Atlantis and Atlantis." Namor scoffed. "Those time when you had a lucky shot...however, I'm more prepared this time, and I will succeed where your failure of a brother started." Aquaman knew he had to fired back with a much bigger insult....well time for the old woman insults. "No offense, brother, but your cousin or lover Namora had ruled over New Atlantis, but based on Mera's mingling time with her, your Cousin was more of a true atlantean and a better ruler than you can ever wish, so why don't you go rule over Xebel and let your Cousin be the queen they deserved to have, oh, and you better check to make sure you don't lose your mind out in this hot sun, wouldn't want that to ruin your game day." Namor chuckled, which confused Aquaman. "Oh, dear brother, to think that I would retreat so early, because I didn't just got all these xebel to side with me by myself you know." 

"It's because he had a few allies who hated your rule." Another voice came out, and from behind Namor, came forward a man, who had a scruffy red beard and a short buzzcut of red hair, a natural color for Xebels, and he was armed with a hefty shell gun and a nasty smiled, Aquaman couldn't believe it. "NEREUS?!" He said, as he knew this was Mera's old flame before she met him, and he was mad as ever. "That's right, in the damn flesh, Namor didn't get all these troops by himself, I managed to slip into Xebel after Namor went into power, and since he hated to be ruler of a lesser-known kingdom, me and him forged a alliance to drown the earth, and take everything you owned and loved to us." It hit Aquaman hard as he pointed his trident at the two rivals. "No...You will not take Mera, not again, not ever!" He shouted, and Namor smiled as he pulled out his trident and Nereus with his short sword. "Two-against-one, what a lovely way to take down a common foe." Said Namor, however, before they went in to clash, Iron man knew this was going to be unfair and brutal, but until he remebered his idea on the go, as he floated to stop the three. "Whoa, whoa, wait, Arthur, wait, Namor...um....I don't believe this is going to be a well-fair fight." Nereus was mad at what the armored man had to said. "When do we care for fair play, you surface-dweller?" And few xebels shouted "yeah" and such, however, Iron man was quick to pull his new plan, even it wasn't actually planned out. "Well, because, we have ourselves a secret plan...Kamui!!!!Or Dragonstrike!!!" He said, as he jumped out to reveal Kamui, who stood out from her two families and friends, who stepped back, and as she looked around, she pointed at herself and asked "M--Me?" She said, not understanding what's going on. "Oh course, Aquaman, Kamui here is ready to fight one of your rivals, she's all ready for a good fight." He said as he began to push Kamui, who didn't had a said as she raised her finger, and when she tried to stop, her feet wasn't strong to stop herself from being pushed by the iron man. "Yeah, yeah, she's grade-a fighting warrior princess, Curry, trained by the best there is, and shes going to do well against Namor, while you can fight your wife's old flame." He said, as he eyed the Hoshidians and Nohrians, who jaws were dropped as they saw their sister being pulled in for a big fight, even Jakob and Azura, who held straight faces, can't help but feel this is pretty embrassing. "What, this girl? This princess? HA! What makes her so powerful against the King of the seas?" Namor said, pointing his trident at Kamui. "Hey! Kamui's been fighting tooth and nail as a little girl, and she managed to hold up her own, you dastard!" Said Leo from his horse, ready to cast a spell. "Y--Yeah, s-s-she's a deadly lady, you underwater scum!" Said Sakura, as she tried to sound tough, however, the Atlanteans and Xebels can't help but chuckled at the little girl with the small healing stave, Kamui may not know alot about Sakura, but she talked back, "Hey, leave my families and friends alone, if you want a fight, it's ME you want." Kamui said as she stepped towards Namor, next to Aquaman and stood as tall and high as her brothers would done in any battlefield, even when Namor was a bit taller than you, Namor laughed at her words. "That's cute, but when this fight is over, I will have more than Pansy Sellouts as trophies." He said as he swung his trident. "Oh yeah, Namor, when I'm done...I....I...will beat you so bad....you may never swim with the fishes." Said Kamui, and she cringed, she can't believe she said her first "one-liner" and it was poorly executed, but a gloved hand touched her shoulder. "It's okay, Princess, back when I was your age, I had puns and one-liners worst than that, maybe tried to work on them as we fight, okay, maybe you can learn some from me later." Aquaman whispered, and Kamui smiled at the suggestion, and was about to draw her sword....

"WAIT!" Yelled a mighty voice, and when both groups turned, Kamui whispered, "Oh no." It couldn't be, not now. "Here's a damn one-liner....after this battle, We'll be having deep fried fishes with fries on the side, and we'll have revenge for dessert, for we are....THE FORCE OF DAMN JULY!!!!!!!RAHHHHHH!" Cried the voice, and all the Hoshidians and Nohrians were dumbfounded by the new people, with the group consisted of a blonde-haired man wearing a patriot-inspired armo clothing with a red "V" across his body, a woman dressed up as the Statue of liberty with more armor plating, complete with a torch and tablet, a trio of identical men in a black bodysuit and blue shades, complete with blue stars, a hulking brutish man with grey skin and bald hair aside from white hair around his bald spot, a little boy in a white suit with rainbow colors, a girl with long blonde hair in a pilgrim dress, and a man with a buff body, who was had divided body of magenta and orange, and his skin look metallic, and was wearing a bandage around his right eye, and he was snarling like a wolf, no, a pissed-off wolf and he knew who to yell at.

"YOU! DAUGHTER OF A B*T*H W*ORE!" He yelled, sending a massive wave that made the two armies covered their ears at his booming voice. "uhhh...heh, heh, hey guys, nice to see you again." Said Kamui sheepishly, as she waved, but the patriot man fired back with "No try to sound cute, Kamui, we BOTH knew this was going to lead up to this, for you not only hurt our reputation, but you DARE try to resist us again and again, and for that, we shall put you down before you join any team." The Patriot man snarled, which scared Sakura and Elise at this strange group, and Xander then stand by Kamui's side and said "Um...no offense, but...who are these people?" He said, as he never seen this group of superhumans before, let alone why they knew Kamui, "Kamui...what did you do?" Said Ryoma, crossing his arms, and Kamui turned, and decide to spill some beans. "Uh....yeah...if I told you my first trip to Earth and what I done, would you still follow me?" She said, knowing she's done a lot here, explaining why she didn't have a good reputation here, Ryoma and Xander silently nodded, but Saizo shoot a dirty look, as he didn't like where it was going, and he turned to his twin brother, Kaze, who gulped. "Well, first off, like they said, they are the Force of July...who I may have m-" But before Kamui could finished it, a random wyvern rider shouted something was coming towards them, and began to draw their weapons, as 7 fireballs came crashing down not to the Hoshidians or Nohrians, but to the right in front of the Force of July.

KABOOOOOM!

Went the fireballs, and out from the huge pile of smoke and debris, stood out 7 people, the first was a man who wore a black and grey bodysuit with a yellow shield on his chest, he had a blue visor on his face, and had a nasty scar across his stern face, beside him was a woman in a blue and white bodysuit, but her face was covered by a blue metal mask, with no features aside from the eye holes, with a blonde ponytail from behind, and her belly exposed, and another was a woman in a red and black suit, with the same shield as the man, and was wearing a red visor that covered her face, then there was another man, with one hand to his head, which was covered by black ridges rather than hair, and then there was woman who had fish-like features, with gills on her neck, blue skin and golden armor with a spear, and a metallic man who had guns instead of hands, and the last man who a man who almost looked like Captain America, but the majority of his costume was red, and he was carrying a holographic shield shaped like the medieval ones, and he had his buzzcut hair shown, Kamui was stunned. "No, not them as well." Thought Kamui. "What, what is this? Who are these weirdos?" Cried Takumi, as he was stringing his bow.

"Normally, when handling in this "superhuman" gang or group wars, We would normally go for any types of big threats or tough talk, and a appeal for surrender, followed by some stupid banter before the killing, maiming and raping of rival teams, and I would ask to bring the peace...but no, today, it's personal business, especially YOU....Kamui." He said, showing his gritted teeth, and his team was readying their powers. "Wait, Chief Justice, look, I know what happened at the Hospital, I-I didn't mean to attack you, claw you, hurt your teammates, it was-" Before Kamui could finish, Chief Justice fired his justice beams at the ground, causing her to flinch. "Save it, dragonspawn, don't play the victim here, you almost killed Embrago by ripping off her arm and face, you ruined the first spin doctor by slashing off his leg and he crashed into a wall, damanging his brain, so Americommando had to put him out of his misery, and you slashed my face, and worst of all...you had dared to defile the most sacred ideas of them all." Kamui slapped her forehead. "You mean having an opinion that go against yours?" She said, and Camilla and Hinoka looked at each other and back, that's when the snarling metallic man from the Force of July and Chief Justice and Americocommando shouted. "EXACTLY!!!!! YOU LITTLE MAGGOT/ FAGGOT/ BRAT!" They all shouted in unison, and Kamui slapped her forehead and responded. "Come on, look, I know the many dramas here, but do you really had to call in the SWAT, FBI, and many superhuman bounty hunters, lyncers...over saying I can compare Rey and Jaina or like the new changes in comics and movies?" She said, and the Captain America ripoff said "Yes, because it's a sign you're infected with the SJW virus, so we must put you to death or quarantine." Both armies began to question was it worth it to come here, and the families were shocked at how many enemies Kamui made here, even they hate each other, Kamui was a sweet girl, and yet many people hate her. "Kamui! What's going on? What happened?" Shouted her siblings, and she turned to see their faces, Ryoma and Xander were showing stern faces, Leo and Takumi were puzzled, Hinoka and Camilla were shocked, and Elise and Sakura, held hands and were on the verge of tears. Kamui was also feeling she could cry, but she couldn't show her weakness, if they want the truth, she was going to give them, but it hurts so bad, and she turned to her friends, but it hurts so bad, yet she remebered how it went down.

4 months ago....

"All?" Cried Kamui, as she looked upon the bodies of explorers on hospital beds, some were maimed, cut opened, gouged, and ripped apart, Kamui couldn't believe it, that all these people, the ones of this "earth" were victims of the war between Hoshido and Nohr...and it happend throughout her life under her nose, and in a sudden turn of events, she shock a nearby nurse, but the nurse was shocked, as Kamui didn't speak too much english, she spoke a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidian. "All these people....victims of the war? What kind of world would allow this treatment, where people die alone...broken...or be slashed for their differences...No, It can't be like this." She said, then she push the nurse off, grabbing her head as she came to several relevations of her life, that it was all for nothing to escape from both families, to fight her families over a world she never been to, leaving her friends back home, all for a world with more injustices, her mind was beginning to crack into insanity. "NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE ALL FOR NOTHING! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! THIS WAS A MISTAKE!" She screamed and rush for the door, screaming her lungs out, frightening the patients, as she could feel something growing out of her again, and she rushed through the doors of the hospital. "The lies! The Pain! The Violence! WHY?!" She screamed, then once she was about to run in the rain, a bright light shined at here. "Arrrgh!" She screamed as she covered her eyes, and she could see 9 people in strange costumes, along with a group of men, dressed in green armor, armed with strange weapons that look like staves but with a handle at the side, and strange metal boxes, but her vision was beginning to get blurred, as her eyes morphed into a single deep dark blue, and she could see blurs of her families, both Nohrian and Hoshidan, and she snarled. "You...armies of Nohr and Hoshido, nothing but puppets and liars, pushing me into choosing a side, and yet when I ran away, you would followed me, ruining my life, for you couldn't do anything right, while you had so much love, I had so little in comparison, and yet here we are, but I won't go back to either, no ever." She said, no one could understand her. "What the hell is she talking about?" Cried Major Force, as he wanted to go striaght for the fight. "Stay where you are, lady, this dosen't have to end in a fight." But Kamui didn't listen, she only saw Ryoma and Xander, who stood there silently. "No attacking huh? So it's my turn." She said, as she got on her knees, and started to realize her rage, as she began to shake, leaving the soldiers confused, but they could see that Kamui was transforming, was raindrops were moving towards her, she started to grow scales on her arms and legs, her nails were sharp as swords and daggers, her teeth becoming sharp as ever, and she was sprouting horns, wings and tails, but before a single bullet was fired, Kamui ran towards one of the jeeps and slid under it, with Major Force goes like, "What is she--wait, what the fu-" But before he could finish, the Jeep flew up, revealing a dragon coming out, screeching and roaring so mighty, it broke some of the hospital's windows, it was a mighty beast, with it's white, scales reflecting in the rain and lighting, and it was walking as gracefully with it's flexible hands, Kamui was ready to realized her beast, as it sprouted its wings and charged at Chief Justice, who blasted it with his beams, but Kamui could sense it even without it's eyes and dodged his beams and in a mighty swing, it slashed it's right paw across the Chief's face, giving him a deep cut that broke his visor and send blood across his face, sending him towards the ground, Major force, the magenta nuclear soldier was the second to charge in, only for Kamui to come in to headbutt his hands, which sent them both falling towards the ground, but Kamui was the first to get up and began to claw at Major Force, and in her rage, she managed to slash across Major Victor's right side, cutting out his eye ball, but in return, she could feel the nuclear blood oozing from his eye socket, burning away on her left hook, she screechs with pain as she falls over, holding her clawed hand, burning with intense heat, then as she got up, her dragon senses caught sense of the Spin doctor, speeding from behind, and Embrago creating a blue box on her, however, Kamui was quick to dodged Embrago's trap and with a right hook, managed to cut down the Spin doctor's leg, sending the speedster crashing into the check-in desk of the hospital...then she could only see blurs as she flew to Embrago...only shots of loose limbs occur later. 

Her family was now into deep shock as Kamui told what happened, and Kamui saw faces of fear, anger, sadness, disgust, and worry, she could imagine that Ryoma and Xander would call of his troops to walk away from her, that Hinoka screamed at her and Camilla slapped her for being seen as a monster, and Takumi and Leo would shake their heads into disapproval, and Elise and Sakura cried for their sister's well being and sanity, or the they would fight here and now, using this location to spread their fight across the multiverse, leaving from where they started, but instead, Ryoma and Xander hugged Kamui, shocking her as she felt the warm of her brothers, and Silas, her longtime childhood friend kneeled before her and said. "I will not leave you for all these years, and I will fight to my last drop of blood is spilled, even when we hadn't seen each other for so long." She smiled and held her hand on Silas, she...she couldn't believe that despite her story, her family, despite the recent drama, would stand by her, even with all of their arguments, they would agree to side with her, and she suddenly feel a sense of determination and confidendence, as she nodded towards Azura, Felicia, Jakob and Kaze, who were coming by her side. But Namor and Major Force chuckled at this. "Cute, you think that family is going to help against us? Swords and arrows against nuclear energy....Ha! You don't even know how bad it was for me, while she got a bad burn, I got...THIS!" Major Force said as he pulled out his bandage...to reveal his eye socket, which has started to fester into a large clump, with leaks of nuclear energy from the pulsating mound of flesh around his eye. "THIS....IS WHAT SHE DID TO ME, THIS HURTS! THIS F*UCKING HURTS YOU B*TCH! NOW ONCE I GET A HOLD OF YOU...I WILL SURELY ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF YOUR DEMISE!" He said, licking his lips,"NO, I'LL BE THE ONE TO GET MY HANDS ON HER! SHE'S THE ONE WHO DISGRACED MY TEAM INTO LOSING FINGERS!" Chief Justice yells back, which freaked out Camilla, Leo and Hinoka, but they won't let Kamui fight them alone, for they were ready to fight. "No, you won't get a hold of her, not now, not ever." Said Ryoma, as he drew his raijinto at Chief Justice, and Xander at Major Victory, and both princes drew their swords up as they nudged the soldiers to form positions, Nereus could see this and barked commands to get the Atlanteans and Xebels to form positions as well, and Major Force and Americommando barked orders "Come on, you maggots, move it, move it!" As both the Force of July and First strike formed a line, and that the Royal families took to their positions, and even the avengers and justice league as well, and Kamui rushed in to the lead, decide to before the fight, makes a big speech like everyone else. 

AC-"ALL RIGHT! TROOPS, TODAY....IS THE DAY, WE SHALL BRING GLORY TO FIRST STRIKE! WE WILL DO WHAT WE WERE DESIGNED TO DO...TAKE OUT ANY INVADERS OF ALL KINDS!"

MF-"ALL RIGHT, YOU COCKSUCKERS AND PUSSIES, WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT WITH OUR HEARTS OR THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND ALL THAT SNOWFLAKE B*LLSH*T, WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT WITH OUR FISTS AND DRIVE TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S OURS IN THE INDUSTRY! NO MORE MANGA CHARACTERS RUINING OUR LIVES! NO MORE LIZARD PEOPLE OR ANDROIDS IN OUR GOVERNMENT, FOR WE WILL TAKE IT ALL!"

K-"People...I know I'm not good at making speeches, but....I just want to tell you all that even when you can't get along back home, I am glad you're here by my side, and that we shall fight together."

AC-"For years, First Stike has been the joke of the United States, we barely got any action figures, recognition, and respect, and that Kamui ruined our name for Father Time, but we're not going to die today, for today...we'll be the TRUE heroes of this battle, for we'll will stop Atlantis from drowning the world and Kamui from infection of SJW propaganda.

A retainer of Oboro, with her demon face, raised her hand and said "Why would we listen to you of all people, traitor? You're the reason we're stuck with a bunch of godly beings, we're going to get killed out there." She said, and Saizo nodded. "Yeah, what makes you think we would work with a bunch of lowlifes and scum like the Nohrians?" Saizo said. "HEY! Watch it one-eye, don't make me bite your other eye out." Peri snarling as she held her spear tightly. "Touch him and you will regret it." Said Kagero, and both ladies stared intensely for a few minutes before Kamui got to her speech. 

K-"Well, that's what I wanted to address...so we got the best of the best warriors here, like assassins, ninjas, mages, riders, dancers, swordsmasters, and we have healers and the royal families and retainers here, and we also got some of this world's heroes as well, and it isn't the size of the army that really counts, like it's based on determination, like uh....300, hey good movi-no wait, they kind of die."

MF-"I WANT YOU TO FIGHT, UNTILL EVERYONE OF OUR ENEMIES IS ROTTING ON THE STREETS OR STUFFED IN THE GODDAMN FRIDGE!"

K-"Like, of course, there's the Hobbit or lord of the rings, with a bunch of ragtag midgets and warriors fighting a massive lord, am I right...Oh! How about Wonder woman's speech at her movie, impressive line of work there."

CJ-"I want you to shove your powers up their a** and make them admit that their opinions are wrong."

K-"Um, no offense, I'm trying to be a inspiration here...so."

MF & AC-"f**k you!"

Kamui was quick to deflect, "Frack you!" Namor lean on his trident, looking at how the pathetic land-lovers argue among themselves. "What a sad excuse of defenders." He said as he got up and went to grab his shirt, and when Kamui said "So...I want you to not kill each other or any of our enemies to the point it's not heroic, okay? okay....All right, Namor, this is it, no more filler, no more talk, today, I shall bring out my sense of justice upon you and protect my family, friends, elders and my honor! For I am Princess Kamui, princess of both Nohr and Hoshido, bearer of Yato and dragon-lady of the seas!" Namor was a bit impressed as he went into not straighten his shirt, but instead in a show of manliness, he ripped it from his chest, which caught Kamui by suprise as he tore it open with mild effort and threw it to the ground, revealing his smooth pale skin and pecs shining in the sun, most of the Atlanteans cheer Namor on for his manly body, and Kamui lowered her head as she looked down to her clothing, even if she would chosen the pants with the thigh holes, she didn't feel that doing the same would earn some sort of sex or regular appeal, as she didn't have the same type as Camilla or Hinoka, and she wouldn't fought naked, like Leo and Takumi did that one time...which she blocked it out of her mind, it was no time for funny thoughts, as she pulled out her neon-blue traced Yato, it's golden color shining in the sun, Aquaman armed his trident, Ryoma and Xander were ready with their swords, Leo was mustering magic and Takumi was ready to draw his bow, Camilla and Hinoka got to their respective mounts, and Sakura and Elise powered their staves to start healing, all the retainers broke their arguments to stand by their masters, ready to defend their lieges, armed with the best tools of the trade, it's either dying in a strange world or go back alive. 

The Force of July and First Strike size up the armies by powering up, with Americommando arming his holographic shield, Major Force powering up his nuclear powers, Major Victory bangs his chest to boost his chances of a victory roar, Lady Liberty was lighting up her torch, Sparkler lighting up his fingerguns, Mayflower mustering the plants around her and underneath, Silent Majority duplicating himself into 8 clones, Bigfoot cracks his massive fists, Spin doctor spinning her arms to see if her arms were fast enough to use her secret weapons, Embrago lights up her embargo in her hands, Propagando works up his brain and is ready to target anyone who gets in his way, Railgun arming his gun hands, Barrcuda making sure her spear is sharp enough and teeth sharp enough to rip apart anyone, and Nereus readying his shortsword and gun, and the armies of Hoshido, Nohr, and Atlantis arming up their mounts, troops, anything they had on them for this fight, but instead of "Charge!" It was Elise of question Namor that did it, as Namor was floating up to the sky thanks to his little wing feet. "Um...Camilla, why is the mean man flying with stupid little wings?" She said, and Namor caught it from his ears. "Stupid?! WHO ARE YOU "STUPID" YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" He yelled, and Elise nervously said "Uhhh...I didn't really mean that, it's just, it's pretty silly." 

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Namor yelled when his face turned red, and in a sudden turn, he went in flying to attack the girl with the big pigtails, unfortunately, a golden sword blocked his trident, Kamui, who showed a stern face. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Families." She said as she pushed Namor back to the ground.

It was time.

Namor, still mad from that slight insult, charges at Kamui with his trident, but Kamui came in and dodged Namor's charge then she returned with a roundhouse kick to Namor's face, sending the Atlantean Prince flying, Kamui then jumped on Namor to land her yato on Namor, however, Namor rolled away and tried to stab Kamui from the side, but Kamui managed to get her sword into a deadlock with Namor's trident, struggling against his strength as their weapons sparked, pushed and pulled, however, Namor uses his trident's length to pick Kamui, who was still holding her sword. "Lights out, Princess." He said as he spun her around and threw her near the harbor, which hurt Kamui as she smashed into a metal structure on the docks. "Come on, girl, why don't you call it quits here and let me go on." However, Kamui got up, and spat out some dirt in her mouth, and then she saw the high sea levels, then in a instanced, turned to Azura, who stood there, and she mouthed. "Ready?" She said, and Azura nodded. "Perhaps you have too, I'll calm you later." She mouthed, and Kamui then managed to say "Too late." She said, as she dived into the water, shocking the viewers of this one-on-one fight, however, Namor couldn't be sure it was the one, as he took a close look at the sea, and somewhere under it, a bright blue light showed up and "SPLASH!" It went, sending Namor a few steps, and from the water, two dragon-like hands came out of the water, then long horns were popping out of the sea, much to the Avengers's and Justice League's suprise, it was the dragon Kamui was taking about, with it's massive blue wings and big mouth, and lean body, it was the one the files took pictures of, Namor knew this was going to be harder than he thought, as after it roared into his face, it fired a torrent of water, which he dodged a few, then it used his wings to fly up, with Kamui flying up, and the manakete dragon used it's water beam to blast Namor, however, Namor managed to use a forcefield to block the attack, even if he has to take in water, he knew doing so here, meant taking in a big hit, as he could see the water torrent pushing his forcefield in, so he decide to fight water with water, as he broke his force field and fly away, where Kamui fired her water ball at him, however, he managed to guide the ball of water with his trident, sending it back towards Kamui, splashing herself with the attack, then he fired 3 balls of energy at her, but Kamui was quick to dodged it and fired another waterball, but Namor dodged it...until Kamui came in crashing with a headbutt, sending Namor flying, then he charged with his trident, but Kamui locked it with her horns and threw him back, Namor was seeing red, and with the rage of a shark, he charged at Kamui, yelling "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And in a mighty thrust, he stabbed his trident through Kamui's chest, sending both flying through the sky, much to the suprise down below, then as they looked up and down again, Ryoma and Xander were the first to react. 

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Both cried as they rushed towards the 3 groups. 

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Cried Nereus, and the underwater army charged, both with First strike and Force of July and Avengers and Justice league, both just flew or run at each other, armed with attacks that could mean disater for all...or could be.

NEXT TIME: THE (ACTUAL) BATTLE!


	3. Ocean rumble, City brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlanteans, Dragons, golems, superheroes, and warriors, oh my.

Kamui could feel the winds going through her scaly body as she was pushed through the air, with her large wings trying to push back to get some leverage, however, it seems that Namor houses superhuman strength as he held to his trident, pushing the 3 tips into Kamui's chest, almost piercing the thick scales that made up her belly, but she could "see" 3 red spots on her stomach, as Namor had dug through her stomach, and this was when Kamui managed to get the wind balance right as she raised her wings to maintain balance, trying to flip her over Namor, however, Namor began to pull out from his trident and raised one fist and threw a hard punch towards Kamui's snout, and Kamui could feel a rush of pain in her face, then Namor let go of his trident to begun a fast flurry of punches, fast as he could do as both fighters were flying through the sky, and Kamui felt she was shot by several arrows, then once they came towards a nearby beach, not far from the clashing armies, Namor knew what to do with a princess like Kamui, as he pulled out his trident from Kamui's chest, 3 spurts of blood came out and he came in with a dropkick on Kamui's head, sending the dragon princess falling towards a nearly-crowded beach. "Let's see how heroic you can be princess." He said as he saw Kamui falling down, and he followed suit.

Kamui could taste nothing but sand, as she smashed into a nearby sandcastle and was rolling across the sand, getting her covered up by it as people were screaming for their lives about a superhuman fight or dragon. "Damn, he's trying to get others hurt to distract me." Kamui guessed as she saw people running up the steps away from the beach or swimming for the shore, she felt a tingle of guilt and fear as this scene, this riot feels so familiar, "No, I can't remember that, not now." She thought, as she got up and shook the sand off her body, she may maintain her dragon form, but too much negative memories or emotions will lead her to descend into madness, so she try to remain calm and see where the flying Atlantean was, and she saw him floating up above her, snickering at her pain. "Hm...Hm...Hm...what a naïve girl you are, for someone who can turn into a ferocious dragon, you lack the spirit to fight, preferring to protect the people you barely know." He said, as he raised his trident. "Let's see how well you can fight in that form?" He said, and in a suddenly, his trident sparked a blue light and he pointed the trident to blast the surrounding elements of sand, rocks, and the sea, and Kamui looked around to her horror, as the sea morphed, the rocks starting to clump and the sand twirled around her, creating soldiers, complete with rock swords, water spears, and sand axes, hard as she could believed, as she looked around her. "What kind magic is this?" She thought, as she tensed, her head down and claws out, ready to strike.

"ATTACK!" Namor shouted at the top of his lungs, and all the elemental soldiers commenced attack, Kamui was first attacked by a rock soldier, carrying a huge sword to sliced her head off, but she dodged it and used her tail to knock it away , sending it flying at another soldier, then a sand soldier came in swinging with two axes, but Kamui fly over it and tried to run away from the soldiers, however, Namor tried to blast her with a energy beam, she dodged it by a inch, but not before several water soldiers threw their spears at Kamui, who swiped them away with her claws, both strangely, some went past her cheek and arms, slicing through her skin and one coming through her soldier, which she yelped as she fell to the ground, belly up, but soon saw the spears on her evaporated into regular water, and that the water soldiers were forming new ones, but then the sand soldiers dogpiled her and combined their numbers to pin Kamui down, and one carrying a huge battle axe, tried to come to chop her head off vertically, however, Kamui was quick enough to use water to turn the sand axe...into muddy sand and blasted the whole soldier till he was nothing but wet clumps. Kamui then shook the sand off by blasting off the sand soldiers off of her, and came up and faced Namor, who was lowering myself as rock soldiers came in, but Kamui, even if it would hurt, charged and smashed them with a headbutt, breaking them down with her large horns, then she slashsed at the water soldiers to make sure they won't be reloading, however, she could see the water soldiers, after cutting them out, forming back up again, now in more numbers, but Kamui had to focus on Namor, before any civilians got hurt, she flew up, sending a gust of wind to blow the water soldiers away, and tried to come at Namor, however, Namor with a flick of his trident, morphed is water soldiers into a huge wave of water to splash Kamui into the face, distracting her so Namor could land a double fist slam, sending her crashing back into the shore, which she landed fast first into it, however, as Namor came down to see Kamui...it seems she had to morph back into human mode, as from nearby rocks, she got up, spitting out sea water, her long hair wet from the attack, and was scared to see Namor walking up to her, trident in hands, Kamui turned to see anything to use other than her sword, which was sadly floating away from her...until from the corner of her eye, she saw a violent gem, one given to her by Azura before all of this

The dragonvein. 

Kamui's eyes burst with hope, as in a mighty leap, she jumped out from behind some rocks and dived for the stone, however, Namor wasn't going to let Kamui do anything in return, so he used his trident to summon a beam of water to blast Kamui, but Kamui was quick and pulled it out and cried out. "WATER INTO STEAM!" She cried out, and in a instanced, the stone sparked a beam of flame as it flew at the water beam, which cancelled each other out, creating a large cloud of steam, Kamui took this advantage to run out, yet she could feel the soft sands as she ran across the beach, trying to get some distance and try to talk her opponent down, despite the state of Namor's emotional state from her little sister's supposed insult.

"You know I may have found your little wings to be a interesting feature, like how they won't get wet when you're underwater...My sister didn't really mean to call them stupid, she just think it's pretty str-"

"I'M NOT BUYING THAT, YOU SCALY PEASANT!"

Guess talking was a no-no for now on here, but her ears caught the sound from behind her, and using her dragon senses, she could see a silhouette of a man through the thick fog, but Kamui didn't want to come in swinging, instead she stepped back and got one hand out, and she could feel her right hand growing, scales developed around her arm, but instead of her dragon-like claws, her hands twisted, morphed, and bulged into sharp teeth with black scales as their supposed "gums", creating a hand mouth in place of her regular hand, with loose bands hanging around her arm, she smiled, as she knew this was a safer bet, as she ran towards the figure, Kamui opened her draconic hand mouth to draw in the water vapor around her, creating a massive waterball, and she jumped, with waterball at full power, she aimed it at the figure and blasted it, sending it splashing at the figure. "Yes! Caught him!" But she was horrified as the waterball supposelly killed her target, with the head coming off and rolling towards her. "OH NO! I'm sorry!" She said, but once the head moved near her, she saw a head resembling Namor...only it's a sand duplicate, which morphed back into a mound of sand. "Hmm, seems the dragon doesn't have the best tactics, let me show how a real royal does with water." Said Namor, and with a flick of his wrist, Kamui turned to the shore, and to her surprise, a fin came charging at her, and with a wave of his arm, the fin came out, revealing a shark, Kamui was stunned, but she went for her Alpha Yato which came upon the shore, and with a mighty swing, she sliced the shark through the belly, and a huge gust of blood sprayed open under her, and she squirmed. "Ewwww." She said, and shook off some of the blood, as the shark landed on the beach, it's organs slipped out of it, and blood soaked the sands, and Namor was pissed. Hurting the sea life's best predators was something one can regret when fighting him, He said and then using his telepathy, decide to get more sea help, but it seems Kamui had other plans, as in a rush to cover more ground, she pierced the sand with her newly-formed dragonfang to perfrom Dragon Lunge, she stabbed the tip to the sand, and she pulled back, and once it was stretches just right, she jumped and flung herself at Namor, bare feet aiming at her opponent, and sword shining as she flew through the air, and in contact, she double-kicked him into nearby rocks, slamming him to create a large crater at the side, and Kamui landed gracefully, and she twirled her sword and aimed it to Namor's neck. "Surrender now, and I promise you...this won't end in your death." But Namor chuckled, leaving Kamui confused. "Oh, Princess, I won't end up dying on a beach, no, unlike you, I can play my fair share of dirty tricks." He said, as when Kamui realized as she saw several bumps in the sea, she knew she was trapped, as several squids and octopuses jumped up and screeched as they slapped on to Kamui's face, arms, legs, and entire body, and she unsuccessfully tries to pry them off her wit her hand and sword, and was running around the beaches, and Namor laughed at the sight, this was his opponent, a naïve girl who can't plan out a attack? He smiled as with a snap of his fingers, the octopuses and squids used their tentacles to warp Kamui's arms and legs together, tying her up to the ground, where she struggled, and Namor then spat on her with blood from his mouth and grabbed her by the collar. "Let's see how you can control ocean life, I think the sea would love a taste of dragon flesh." He said, as in a mighty heave, he threw Kamui into the water, creating a big splash, then he followed suit.

MEANWHILE...

Ryoma:

Ryoma knew he could be screwed as when he lead the charge and tried to sliced his raijinto on the so-called "Major Victory" his sword couldn't slice through his shoulder, and Major Victory flashed a grin, and Ryoma gulped as he tried to slash and slash again ith his lighting-powered sword, but to no prevail, and when Major victory managed to grabbed hold of his sword, Ryoma gulped. "Okay, that's enough...now it's my turn." He said as he balled his fist and threw a punch to Ryoma's chest, sending the Hoshidian prince flying through the air, and as he was flying, he could see the rest of the armies doing. Most are doing well.

Saizo, being the retainer he was, was rapidly punching the face of a random atlantean.

Hinata and an Xebelian, armed with coral knuckles, were trading blows.

Azama was swinging his spear to get some atlanteans away from him, while flashing his easy going smile.

The Hoshidians, despite their lack of armor, proved to be on par with the Atlanteans and Xebelians, as they were quick on their feet, slicing and parrying the Atlanteans spears and Xebelians swords, however, their opponent's guns were better than the bows and arrows, and that their war beasts, including giant crabs and turtles, crushed their calavry, and despite lack of powers, most of the retainers fought well against the other "heroes"

Kagero was dispatching several of Silent Majority's clones, bashing in heads and kicking them away from her, and slashing out eyes with her arm guards, however, it seems Silent Majority was doing a zerg rush on her, and she may get overcomed, however, Kaze stepped in to deal with them.

Hana was trying to take down Spin doctor, but due to her superspeed, she spun around Hana and a few Hoshidian troops, were a few spins and a few touches, send her and her troops hurling out vomit, and Spin doctor smiled at her foes. "GOODLUCKTRYINGTOCATCHMEORTRYTOVOMITSOMEMORE!" She yelled through her speed. 

Then Ryoma smashed through a wall, crashing into a empty storage room, where he coughed out dust and shook himself off, and held his chest tight, as the pain was more intense than he could believe, then from the hole he could see Major Victory coming at him, however Ryoma quickly dodged it and slashed at Victory across his chest, then Victory threw a punch, but Ryoma dodged it to deliver a palm strike...which backfired as he felt the pain in his arm and screamed, " By the gods! It hurts!" He screamed, but Major Victory laughed and then grabbed a nearby wall to smash Ryoma with, but he rolled away and stabbed him succesfully through the abdomen, which Major Victory screamed, then in his rage, he tackled Ryoma, sending them crashing through a different wall.

Hinoka:

Hinoka gritted her teeth, as she and her opponent, the so-called "Lady liberty" were at staredown, with Lady Liberty on a nearby building and Hinoka on her pegasus, which she had several pegasus troops around her, ready to attack on command, against a green-colored lady in a strange headband and weapon of choice, and was themed after a statue. "All right, Lady Liberty, what is your plan to take me down?" She said, trying to bluff before swinging her naginta, and Lady Liberty smirked. "Oh please, a spear, is that supposed to scare me? I don't need a regular weapon, when I got this torch." She said as she raised it, and in a instance, a cloud of smoke trailed out from it, spreading across the sky onto Hinoka and the other sky knights, , who were coughing and gasping as they tried to get this smoke off them and their pegasus tried to blow them away, however, some of the pegasus began to fly randomly across the sky, and some accidently let their riders fall down to their supposed deaths, but Hinoka held her space, and her pegasus blew the smoke away...just in time as from the smog, she could see a bright light, and she pulled her pegasus away, as the bright light blasted a beam across the sky, which sadly blasted another sky knights across his upperhalf and Pegasus's head, sending them crashing down, and she saw several soldiers getting blasted away, losing body parts or wings, and she knew it was now or ever. "FOR THE GLORY OF HOSHIDO!" She said as she rode down to Lady Liberty, her weapon ready in both hands, but when Lady Liberty saw Hinoka, she blasted a large beam of light, but Hinoka managed to fall out of her saddle and aimed her weapon on to Lady Liberty, her pegasus flying off, however, what seemed to be a stab through the heart was stopped by her opponent's tablet, which stopped her attack, she then tried to slam it sideways, but Lady Liberty blocked it, and several parries, stabs, thrusts, Lady Liberty's tablet was somehow strong enough and fast to block it. "WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING?" She yelled, and Lady Liberty laughed. "Oh sweetheart, this tablet is my shield, made of mostly of Nth metal and Vibranium." She said, and Hinoka was confused, Nth metal? Vibranium? Hinoka never heard of these metals, but she knew they were hard to bend or make a dent on, much harder than Nohrian steel. However, before she could say something, Lady Liberty fired her torch, but Hinoka dodged it and saw her opponent's legs...she could see a way to win, as she grabbed her naginata and using the blade, she moved Lady Liberty's legs, and in a swift attack, she slammed the blade into her opponent's "Liberty bell." Lady Liberty yelps and drops her weapons to hold her crotch, and several of the sky knights around them chuckled and cheered to see their opponent in pain, and Hinoka beamed with pride, as even for a princess, one's not without cheap shots, then she kick Lady Liberty over with the end of her naginata, slamming it across her face. "Guess for someone named for liberty, you are more controlling than a Nohrian. Heh." She said, guess it will be a easy fight all along...till....BAM, she could feel the building shaking and looked down to her horror, the big grey man, Bigfoot, was smashing the building down....with the corpses of the sky riders.

Xander: 

"WHY. WON'T.YOU. BLEED?" Said Xander, as he tried to impale Chief Justice....only for his sword siegfried to get stuck, and he couldn't pull it out, much to his embrassment. The Chief folded his arms and smirked. "Oh please, you don't swords and bows can scared me? Please, for your knowledge, I have been specifically designed and breed to take down the likes of Rogue superhumans and future would-be political enemies....but this dosen't require any well-known tactics." Xander flinched at the world "breed" and he can't help but implie that "What, you been...you made yourself from proposed breeding....disgusting!" Said Xander, as even if he was Garon's golden boy and son of a mistress, he know that didn't seem right, but the Justice man didn't care. "Says the man who fights with a sword, it's not like it's magical or anything." An idea struck Xander, and he smiled as he proceed to dig his sword deeper and deeper, and Cheif Justice was puzzled. "What are you doing, stop! stop!" He cried, but once the end of the blade was near to his chest, Xander than activited his sword's darkness powers, and Chief Justice felt a rush of dark energy exploded in him, shocking him from the inside out, and Xander smiled...until Chief Justice grabbed hold of Xander's neck and growled, Xander knew he backfired, and in a mighty heave, Chief Justice through him across a crowd of Nohrian troops, sending him flying, where Xander could see some of the retainers fighting off their enemies:

Peri, being a tough but mad woman, was crazy enough to wrestle around with railgun, even if her armored hands were bleeding, she still punched him in the face, and tried to grab hold of his gun arms.

Laslow on the other hand, as true as he was an excellent swordsman , was running like a wussy as he's been chased by Atlantean and Xebilian, armed with their guns, as one shouldn't bring a sword to a strange projectile fight, but his dancer style gracefully dodged some beams.

Effie was ramming through several spearmen of the Atlanteans, pushing them off with a giant shield and a large slab of stone, and managed to throw a war crab, as big as one of those vehicles over her and threw it on to them..

Xander knew that most of his soldiers were fighting the best they could, as he could see that most of them, along with the Hoshidians, are moving back the combined forces of Atlantis and Xebel, he couldn't help but feel proud...until he realized he has to share credit with the lobster lord, but while he wanted to think over it, only to be smashed into a nearby wall., his body armor took in the impact, but he could feel his ribs almost cracked as he got up, and he spat out blood, but before he could stand up straight, he could see Chief Justice firing up his fists and firing a beam of light at him, knocking him back to the wall, then in a flash, he was grabbed by the neck. Xander could feel the ribs cracking open and oxygen fading as the grip tighten his neck, "No, I-I-can't die here." He said, trying to pry off his opponent's hand, but when the Chief tried to throw a finishing blow, a large hand grabbed hold of it, and Xander saw a bulk of a man, with short blonde hair and light brown skin, it was Benny. "Hey, why don't you fight someone your own size, ya jerk!" He said, and he swung a mighty axe, however, Chief Justice simply moved his hand and swung the mountain of a man aside, but Xander improvised by shooting a spurt of blood and saliva at his goggles when he turned, and the Chief let go and Xander, seeing the sword stuck on him, managed to pull it out, and the Chief roared with pain so mighty, it broke some of the glass windows around them, and he slashed his sword through his suit, giving him a deep dark cut, and made a run for it. He may be a prince, but he knows the close quarters isn't the best chance now. But as he ran out, he saw a wall exploded, and out came Ryoma, who was coughing up dust and then Major Victory, who suffered a cut through his right shoulder, which he couldn't help but be impressed that Ryoma held out, but he's still his rival...right? Xander, not knowing why he did it, decide to bring out his hand to Ryoma, and Ryoma was shocked to see his rival leading him a hand, but since both were fighting super strong leaders, Ryoma, in hesitation, grabbed Xander's hand to be pulled up, and both men could feel a tingle of distrust and yet a bond of trust at the same time, despite them trying to kill each other then and now, and both men decide to run off from their opponents, trying to find new ground.

Camilla:  
She would do anything to keep her siblings, especially Kamui happy, she really did, although she did through means of murder, dark humor, and intimidation, and those were in her good days at best, but she sometimes question her nature after Kamui ran off, especially now in this new world, where she and other wyvern knights are surrounding a woman by the name "Embargo", who Kamui said she did something to her face , but while she seemed unfazed by blood, she didn't want to go there now, as she made a promise not to go murder every opponent, or Hoshidian family member, which she recluntantly agreed on, however, she can't help but feel to chop her opponent up, as this "Embrago" lady seemed to be messing around with her troops, as she saw in horror, as one rider was hopelessly crushed by her blue structures, squeezing him and his wyvern till their bones burst out and blood soak the entire box, then she splashed the crused soldiers at the charging members, blinding them and their mounts, causing them to fall of or smash into each other, and Camilla gritted her teeth, this w***e dares to destroy my fellow soldiers, well, Camill shows some real pain, as she buckled up and flew down, as her wyvern was trained to be the fastest of them all and fierest of all her brother wyverns, as it snarled and roared while body parts flew past them, with Camilla's visor blocking some of the gore from her eye, then when Embrago saw Camilla, she managed to fired her beam at her wyvern, creating a large box around her wyvern to stop it, however, Camilla planned for it as she jumped up and was about to bring the axe down ,ready to slice open her opponent, however, Embargo caught her axe mid-air, and Camilla looked down in horror to realized that she was dangling over the battlefield, while this isn't that bad, the fall would damaged most of her bones, and she yelped in fear of her fall, but she gulped it up to show her bravery as it Embargo ,through her emotionless mask, eyed her with a cold rage, and it seemed that she was about to crush her own wyvern in her face, adding insult to injury, Camilla can't help but feel she was smiling, as she knows that to make someone hurt, rather than harming that one person, they can attack family members, and it must be a lucky shot here, but then suddenly, a small axe came down on Embargo's legs, bringing the lady down to her knees, Embargo then tried to swing her blue beams at the unknown attacker, but the attacker dodged it and slashed another axe across her back, betweeh the neck and shoulders, then a longsword came in slashing through the mask, cracking it as it was send flying off her face, and Camilla was suprised to see who it was, it was Beruka, the silent small assassin, and Selena, the confident Merc, but before she could say thanks, she fell down, luckily, her wyvern caught her before she could hit the ground and flew her up, and she couldn't help but hug them. "Ohhh, my sweet babies, how did you managed to save me in the last minute, for a second, I thought I'll die." Beruka scoffed but Selena brust with pride. "That's easy! I, Selena, after fending off some of those watery fiends, saw your wyvern troops falling down, so me and Beruka rushed to the rescue and..." But Beruka interrupted it her. "Actually, she was almost pounded down by several spears, but I came to break it up, but while we rushed to your aid, she took the stairs, and I took the strange contraption that goes up and down....it was nice." She said, deadpan, and Selena blushed. "But...I did fight those watery fiends off....so...YEAH!" She said, and Camilla chuckled, but before she could celebrate, she turned to see Embargo, on the ground, crawling, she can't help but decide to ask a question she didn't say for a while. "Ummm, excuse, are...you okay?" She said, but when Embargo turned, it wasn't a deep scar she saw, but her whole FACE was ripped off, showing the fleshy muscles that made up, and the fleshy face screamed. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!? I HAD MY FACE RIPPED OFF! RIPPED OFF! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as the blood spewed down her face, and Camilla jumped by in shock, Beruka was suprised by it, and Selena turned green, as she didn't expect this."Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl." The redhead said, as she tried to contain it, however, Embargo, despite her now exposed face, attacked in retaliation for her broken mask as she screeched and clawed at Camilla, however, Camilla held up her axe to try to stay away, but Embargo was flayed her arms to attack, and form starting to form from her ruined face, Beruka, not wanted to see such horror for long, went to grab hold of one of Embargo's arm, breaking it in hoping to slow her down, as she pulled out her small axe to break her arm, however, as the sharp blade came into contact, no blood came out, instead, she beard a "shink!" and much to her surprise, something she never expressed too well, as she was an assassin, that electric sparks popped out, and Beruka decide to hack away at the joint, trying to see what it was, then one final chop she TORE the arm out, revealing it to be a metal arm, which moved around , whirring and twirling, and Beruka's eyes went wide open and she dropped the fake arm, which she could see it moving around, as it was alive, and Camilla was shocked that the story was true, no wonder Embargo had some bad blood with her sister, and it seemed to go as far as it be scary with the pulsating muscles on her foe's face, so, even though she kept a promise, Camilla was forced to break it this once, as she pushed Embargo away with the tip of her axe, ready to strike her down, however, before Embargo tackled or fired at her, Selena gave up and hurl up, on the floor between them, and embargo was unfortunate to slip...and fell of the building, much to all their surprise. Camilla couldn't help but chuckle. "Wait a minute, what's so funny, Camilla?" Selena asked, then Camilla responded. "A woman who let the riders fall...had fallen to her doom herself...isn't that ironic." She said, and Beruka shrugged at it. "Well then ladies, ready to bring the fight down below?" She said, and Selena and Beruka nodded, but Beruka decide to go for the strange contraption and Selena, not wanting to get tired, went on the back of Camilla's wyvern and took off.

NEXT TIME:  
Sakura and Elise meet a friendly neighrborhood hero, and Takumi and Leo meet their counterparts. And Azura will fight against her supposed weakness....grass!  
Special guest star: A giant whale with arms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFxoA8jwB-I.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pYHjyGdLAo.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JapDyUwAu8.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkhUrYKMJCs.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1Cy_4SiYBo.


	4. Spider swings, Punched faces and trick arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with the other siblings?

Somewhere in the Ocean blue....

"Damn, must...struggle out of here." Thought Kamui, as she could feel the ocean pressed against her as she fell deep into the seven seas, struggling to get out of the octopuses and squids that were wrapped around her, even if she could her yato sword, one of them may throw it aside and let it sink. So she remained still, waiting for the right time to strike, then suddenly, the squid on her face let go of her face, and she opened her red eyes, and through her sharp dragon vision, she could see Namor, floating in the ocean, with trident in hand, and was giving a grim smile. "Look at you, thinking that YOU, a princess of all people, you defeat the true ruler of the seas, even you don't know who I am...pathetic, you are nothing but a weakling, I bet you never won a battle in your life, while I fought many wars." He said, as he raised his finger, and Kamui saw behind him, several sharks of all kinds, hammerheads, tigersharks, and threashers, all covered in metal armor plating, war sharks, Kamui gulped, but she knew it would be okay. "Maybe you should just be retreat when you had the CHANCE!" He said, as he pointed a finger, and the war sharks charged at her, mouths open and ready to feast on her, however, Kamui closed her eyes and stopped breath, until she opened her eyes again to reveal single blue pupils, then a bright flash exploded from her, blowing bits of squid and octopus away and sharks being pushed back, and Namor, while he was blinded by the light, saw two large wings coming out, revealing Kamui's dragon form, and he snarled. "Damn you!" He roared, sending a sonic wave across the blue ocean, and Kamui couldn't speak in her dragon form. "You're such a high and mighty jerkass you know that, right?" She thought, then she used her wings, which were surprisingly useful in the ocean, to flow pass the war sharks and headbutted Namor, sending him deep down the ocean, however, Namor decide to command his war sharks to attack her from behind, however, Kamui could sensed the movements and used her tail to slap one shark away, knocking it out, then turned to slash off the heads of two other sharks, then she but one, realizing a huge gust of blood, which the other war sharks took to attacking the bleeding one, and Kamui decide to use this advantage but clawing them all till, even if she doesn't want to hurt others, till they retreated, leaving pieces of metal armor falling out and bits of shark meat, and turned to see Namor, face red like a tomato, rushing in with his trident, ready to stab her, however, Kamui didn't want to repeat that, as she slapped him across his stomach with her strong tail, then when Namor reeled back, she slammed her horns onto Namor's forehead, sending him back far so Kamui could use the ocean's water to ready her special attack, as she swung her head back, and sea water starting to turn and whirl around her as it formed into a large ball in front of her mouth, and when she swung it back, she shot a torrent of water at the first mutant, sending him back deeper into the coldest depths, then as Namor was spinning around the large torrent of his own power source, as he try to maintain balance, he saw a shadow bursting out, revealing Kamui, who took him by surprise by headbutting him into a nearby mountain, then as Namor try to escape, Kamui, who wanted to make sure Namor wasn't going to use all his strength, went in for a bite at his right shoulder, slamming her huge jaw into Namor, who screamed with agony as bubbles came out of his mouth, muffling most of them while Kamui bite down deeper and deeper, even if she felt very cold, she pushed on, as being a manakete of the seas, she was accustomed to dive into the ocean depths, as her lungs could expand when transformed, and as Namor tried to pry open Kamui's jaws, he sadly failed as one more bite....Crack, went Namor's shoulder, snapping and crushed under all that pressure .

N-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes, I caught him...time to finish this." Kamui thought as she was ready to slam Namor into unconscious, however, despite the bleeding and broken shoulder, Namor could see something that could turn the tables....a electric eel and a large shell horn, quickly he managed to turn the eel towards him, and it went by his left hand, and when he grabbed it tightly, the electrical currents rushed through him, and he smiled, as Kamui went in for the attack, Namor put up his hand towards Kamui's chest, and using his hidden powers of marine mimicry, he shocked the princess through the heart, sending her into a paralytic shock and he shoved her back, so he reached for the shell and in a mighty display, he blew on it, sending a mighty wave throughout the sea, which Kamui didn't know what was that about when she managed to recover quickly, even if her heart was a bit shocked. But before she could swim towards him, she felt a disturbance around her, rocks bounced, fish swam away, and Namor smirked and pointed behind her, and when Kamui turned around, she saw a large shadow with yellow eyes. That was no ordinary shell, it was the horn of proteus, and he awoken his old weapon of war, as a tail swung at her, sending her flying up towards the surface.

Meanwhile...back in New York.

Elise and Sakura:  
"AHHHHHH! HELPPPP!" Screamed Elise, as she was running away from a few Xebelians, who managed to break the barrier of Nohrian knights and killed some of the injured soldiers, preventing them from getting healed by her, even though she was brave at times like these, these sea people were armed with more deadlier equipment and mounts, and her big sister's enemies were not even better, as they were ripping, tearing and trampling the troops, Hoshido and Nohr, she saw a lot of blood spilled and body parts flying to send her in tears as she ran throughout the battlefield, where spearmen, swordsmen, knights, lancers and bowmen were fighting against the strange projectiles and durable weapons of the sea-faring enemy, she wished to stop to heal them, but it wasn't the best time, however, while on the run, she turned to see some of the Xebelians being stopped by snipers from behind the metal vehicles, shooting them down and distracting them, allowing her to run away even faster, but when she did, she didn't look where she was going and crashed into another person, one she didn't expect or wanted to see at times...her so-called "rival", the stinky(as she was taught that Hoshidians stink worse than Nohrians by her teachers) little sister of Hoshido, Sakura, the timid medic. "You!" She yelled, and Sakura jumped back, armed with her small stave, but like Elise, she also was shedding tears, and had a bruise on her face. "Oh! It's you, too! I-I didn't mean to...but...I was chased by the enemy here too." She said, and Elise looked and saw that like her, Atlanteans were breaking the barriers of the Hoshidians as well, and while the last time they met, they had a fight over big sister, albeit not through flashy fight scenes, but with slaps and weak punches, they couldn't help but feel they had to stick together against the enemies. "I see, well, Sakura, I know I don't like this more than you, but grab my hand, we'll try to get away and find another to heal them." Said Elise, as she put out her hand. "O--Okay, please, don't push me towards them....or....I have to hurt you." She said, trying to act tough as she held to Elise's hand, and Both girls rushed between fights and scuffles, trying to not get shot or stabbed, however, both could see some Hoshidians and Nohrians working together to take down large parts of the enemy like their mounts or brigade of gunmen, and both girls were surprised at the hidden progress in the medic areas of their armies, then Sakura saw a hidden alleyway and began to pull Elise towards there to hide from the enemy for a while, which Elise agreed and went there. 

Both girls caught their breath, almost feeling they could lose a hand out there, but strangely, their rival managed to help them feel a bit better, as Sakura held tight to Elise's wrists, and Elise holding on to Sakura's shoulder, then as they looked on as soldiers fought, clashing, biting, gouging, kicking, stabbing, maiming, all the carnage that was once between their nations...had become more gruesome, and despite being medics of enemy nations, both were still girls, and Elise was the first to cry, as she placed her tear-stricken face onto Sakura's shoulder, surpising herself and her "rival" at best, as Elise told herself not to cry, not in front of the enemy, however, she can take so much when so much blood was spilled. "Waaahhhh! P--please, I don't want to see it anymore!!! The carnage! The pain!" She cried, as she looked away from the fight and into the shadows of the alleyway, she didn't care if it stink, the stench of fear and loss was more scarier than that, however, as she kept crying, a small hand went over her head , and she peeked to see Sakura, comforting her, as tears rain down from her face. "There, there, It's going to be fine...I-I, We will get through this , Hoshido or Nohr...W---We should stick together, find our family before t--they, oh brothers, sisters." Sakura said before crying down, as she and Elise kneeled down, dropping their staves and starting to released their fears and sadness about this brutal fight, pressing against each other's forehead and clinging to each other, where they decide to give her former rival something on her mind "I-sniff-I just want you to know, S-Sakura...I, I never hated you...In fact, I never believe you were that smelly than I would believe, it's just that people around me always insulted Hoshido and I wanted to be with the grown ups...That's why I was hostile to you." Elise said, and Sakura responded. "I--I see, well I never even saw you as a monster, as with my siblings did, in fact, I-I wanted to learn to be a friend with y--you, but you were always so hostile, that's why I tried to hate you over big sister" . The little sister of Hoshido said, holding her former rival around her, as both of their knees gave out and they both cried, during the midst of the carnage and blood, both girls realized that through a common ground, both were not that different, both were children and healers who wanted to be with their big sister, and that her rival was just as harmless as herself. "D--Do you think...big sister's okay?" Said Sakura, as she held Elise's shoulders tightly, and Elise slowly nodded. "M--Maybe." She said, then somewhere in the dark, a chuckle came out. "Awww....look at this, two little princesses of the dragon freak, crying over the blood of their allies, how the heck you idiots want to heal others is beyond me." Said the voice, one of a teen, and out from the shadows stood the boy in the white suit and rainbow colors, the Force of July member Sparkler. "But since that stupid dragon freak ain't here, why don't I show you a new trick I got." Sparkler said as he put his fingers into gun form, igniting his powers, and when Elise and Sakura went in to get their staffs, Sparkler shot his finger guns, sending their staffs flying across the battlefield. "You know, kiddies, I always dreamed of taking on your sister, but the others wouldn't let me take her hand on because they wanted her alive and all that crap, well, if I can't score for her, I can take on the healers, so before I spark you on, let me ask you something...Do I feel lucky...well, do you, punks ?" He said, and Sakura and Elise shook their heads "no" but Sparkler smiled. "Well, too bad." 

But before he could fired, a line of web came and wrapped up one hand, then he fired his other hand at the source of the web, only for another web to wrap him around, "Hey, Sparko, didn't your Mommy teach you not to play with fireworks." Said a voice of a male, as slowly from above, a figure moved down by a string of web a figure jumped down from the walls, and began to wrap web around the teen boy. The figure was a well-built man, standing tall and lean, he wore a strange suit of red and blue, and through the shadows, Sakura could see a spider symbol on his back, she was a bit frightened. "Who---Who are you?" Said Sakura, as spiders was something Sakura was a bit scared off back in Hoshido. "Me?...Oh, well, just to be quick, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." Said the figure as he turned and bow, and Sakura and Elise were still a bit frightened. "Are you....a demon?" Said Elise, thinking that underneath the red mask, was a spider face. "What? Never heard of me? and No, I'm not a demon, I'm a man with the strength and agility of the spider." He said, smiling under the mask, and Elise and Sakura tilt their heads in confusion. "I see, out of town heroes, and let me guess, judging by the clothes...family members to the newest recruit, that dragon lady?" Spider-man said, and Elise and Sakura nodded, "I see, it must mean you're really OUT of time, but where is your sis-" But before he could finish the sentence, the three heard a scream flying through the air, and up was Kamui, screaming as she was flung through the air, and Spiderman in a deadpan note said. "That was your sister...wasn't it?" He said. Both Elise and Sakura nodded. "Well then, seems she's fighting the good fight, so, why don't we see hows dragon lady going, alright?" Spider-man said, and Sakura and Elise eyes were dazzled. "Okay! But we need to get our staves, they were lost by Sparkler's blasts, can you help us get them?" Said Elise, and Spiderman put his hands on his hips, "Why of course, come on, we need all the healers we can get, because the calavry's coming soon." He said, as he lead the way. "Quick! Sakura hold my hand...and trust me, I won't leave you." Said Elise as she held out her hand, and Sakura grabbed it tightly, and felt trustful of the Nohrian princess, and with a mighty pull, Elise and Sakura rushed through the fields, following the Spider-man as he swung, jumped and shot web at the Atlanteans or Xebelians at their faces, hands and feet, and both girls can't help but giggled at that as when they reached one of those metal boxes, their staves were under one of them. "Right, I'll get the taxi up, and you get your staves, got it?" Both girls nodded, so with his strength, he lift it up and when both girls pulled their healing staves out, something came towards them, however, Spiderman could sense it, and grabbed both of the princess to safety, swinging from a lamppost, and the three saw where it came from. "Oh, hey, Captain America ripoff, didn't know you were here...hows the copyright going?" Said Spider man, but Americacommando wasn't having any of that. "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU BUG FREAK! THOSE PRINCESSES ARE THE ENEMIES OF FIRST STRIKE, AND THIS DOSEN'T HAVE TO DO WITH YOU!" He shouted, as the holographic shield came back to his arm. "Whoa-whoa, I know you hate SJWs, or "extreme" liberals for my taste, but I think ready to lay the smackdown on someone related to your enemy, regardless of wrongs....Is something that seems wrong." He said, trying to defuse the situation as the carnage ensures, but the Commando stomped with rage. "Oh no, you spider punk, if Corrin picks either the Avengers or JLA, she's not going to be a potential enemy against me, but she will ruin pop culture as we know it...SHE'S THE ANTICHIR-" But before he could finish it, two other voices rang out. 

"STOP! YOU FOUL FIEND!" Said a manly heroic voice.  
"Stop right there, you shield-wearing foe!" Said a softer voice, and from behind Americacommando's back was none other than Arthur and Subaki, the retainers of Elise and Sakura, who didn't seem to be in a mess, with Arthur doing a heroic pose with his hands on his hip and Subaki flipping his hair like a boss. "You think you could lay a finger on sweet Elise like that, well Mr. Commando, if you want to take this the hard way, you have to go through me...Arthur, Retainer of Elise!" He said, flashing his grin, and Subaki said. "And if you laid a finger on Lady Sakura, I shall defeat you with my might, for I am Subaki, reowned spear fighter of the Hoshidan troops, now, come forward, and Sakura...."

"Elise...and Man of Spiders....Go! Towards your sister, as I shall---"

POW!~~~

"OW!" Said Arthur, as he got punched in the face by Americancommando, maybe luck's turning it's back on him, and he gulped. "You were saying...Jackass?" Snarled the commando, as he grabbed Arthur's shirt and was ready to pound him, till Subaki placed his hand on the Commando's punching arm. "Hey, come now, you really want to fight him? He's nothing compared to...."

WHACK!~~~

"OW! MY PERFECT TEETH and FACE!" Subaki squeeld as he reeled back, then when he looked up, the American commando threw Arthur at him, sending both men crashing into a wall, with the Commando following suit, the girls can wait, he needs to get rid of those idiots to send a insult to injury message.

Leo and Takumi:

"So, "Prince" of Hoshido, in case we die, I just want to see....This is NOT how I want to be seen doing."

"Yeah, me neither, cause feeling you behind me just makes me want to strangle you."

"Well, the feelings mutual, Hoshidan trash."

"Your presence just screams "DEVIL!", Nohrian Scum, maybe I could use you as a meat shield."

"Ha! Maybe death by fish men is better than working with a savage."

Leo and Takumi were under deep fire as both were standing back to back, through bodies of fallen troops, both ally and enemy, and Takumi fired as much as he can, and Leo tried to create barracks of dead trees and bones to prevent any more sword troops at them, but while their pair up was something to behold, as none of them were losing blood, they still hated each other's guts, ever since their first meeting as kids, to their meeting on the Hoshidian field, and their fregrent wrestling matches, both boys had all the more hatred to keep running for years, but it wasn't the time to be at each other's throats, as both were surrounded by Atlantean and Xebel troops, and that the barracks were eroding. It seems pretty obvious that they may have been in their worst nightmare...dying with the enemy.

T: How in the 9 hells do I end up fighting fish men with the likes of you, when clearly, Kamui should have join us!  
L: It's even more of a mystery when she ended up traveling here and made friends of the likes of a bat-prince, a star warrior, and a kid who can transform, but has enemies that are on the levels of gods, while she could have join us to disclipine you Hoshdians!

T: Well, maybe I---I---could, damn! I can't think any insults from all of these, well, while I hate to say this, but it was a nice hon-

But before he could finish his sentance, from out of nowhere, a green arrow went onto to some war crabs and exploded, sending some troops flying, then another way shooting more arrows fell upon some of the Atlantean troops, killing them, then two portals came out, revealing two caped men, one in red and blue, the other in yellow and blue, one had a goatee and and an amulet, the other wore a golden helmet, it was none other than Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate, Sorcerer supremes, and then from above, came two archers, one in green and one in purple, Hawkeey and Green arrow. "Don't worry about the fishies, Ponyboy, Hawkeye's here!" Said Hawkeye, as he shot several arrows, which Takumi dodged as he pierced through a charging Xebel spearmen, then when a Xebel gunmen went for Leo's head, Dr. Fate turn the gun into dust, and blasted a beam that turned him and other troops into frozen statues, much to Leo' surprise. "Do not worry, my friends, We're allies here, but you need to work up the pace, now come along." Said Strange as he floated over the two princes, who were amazed by the skills, and then Takumi say green arrow and Hawkeye, while not carrying any special weapons, were firing strange arrows, including ones that melt enemies, explode on impact, reverse back on enemies when they missed, even one with a glove that knocked one out, Takumi and Leo must agree, but maybe the people here were kind of, in their terms, "strange" which sparked an idea in Leo.

"Takumi! I know you hate my guts, but, can your arrows be enchanted...right?"

"Yeah, so w--wait---oh." 

So Leo decide to pull out his tome while Takumi drew his bow, igniting a arrow, and Leo muttered incantations of "fiery infernos" and "fury winds" and "rotting flesh." Takumi admit it, that Leo actually did well to chant as calmy when there were enemies surrounding them, then his light arrow's tip turned the dark shade of red, and he turned, fired....then....

Kaboom!!!! the explosion sent several enemy troops flying, burning up as they fell to the ground, and some were unlucky to have their skin eroded slowly, Leo smirked at his idea, and Takumi's eyes were wide open. "Huh...guess Nohrians and Hoshidians weapons could mix into better results?" Said Takumi, smiling, and Leo, who strangely responds. "Yes, perhaps that could be useful for another day." Both boys couldn't help but feel they should give thanks, but they knew they couldn't stay there for long as they rushed pass the enemies in the blast zone...only for a naginata to slam near Leo's feet, and upon looking up, it was Takumi's retainer, Oboro, who was not only having her demon face on, but her eyes were literally blank yellow, and was snarling like a beast, chanting..."Nohrian Scum...Nohrian scum...NOHRIAN SCUM!!!" She roared as she tried to stab Leo, but Takumi pin Oboro down, trying to reason what's going on with her. "Oboro! Stand down, it's me, Takumi----" But he felt a surge of pain going up and he began to roll around, trying to stop this sudden pain, and when Leo saw not only both were in pain, but several nohrian and hoshidian troops, and even Atlantean and Xebelian Troops, who were fighting, biting, eye-gouging, all in a bloody free-for-all, and some were kneeling, drooling like idiots, and in the middle, was one of First Strike's member, the man with the black ridges....Propaganda, who smirked as he saw the carnage ensures, and smiled deeper as he saw Leo. "Ahhh....The Prince of Nohr, so glad to finally face one of Kamui's family....if I can't take down Kamui now, perhaps I can take you down." Leo stepped back, while he has seen the "champions" of earth, like the boy with the strange watch that turns him into different monsters...he recalls in Kamui's tales that she faced the champion known as "Propaganda" who said is nothing more than manipulative, sadistic, and all around cruel due to his homeland's heavy interest in....politics, so much so that his power of telepathy is subjagating one's free will of thought, which he can't help but despise such power, while it's true dark magic is one of many evils....taking away one's opinion was certainly crossing the line. Thankfully, he decide to use a "mind block" spell before he went to Earth, so he's good. "Perhaps it will be a duel between us, after all, we both dabbled in the dark arts." Leo said, trying to impose himself into his cold, aloof state, but Propaganda laughs. "HA! Dark arts! you never seen dark as me, you pansified b*tch." Leo could feel his magic running through his fingers as he decide to pull out a spell, but before he could chant the lines, a blur rushed beside himself, sending him spinning around...and causing him to feel a bit...green. "Ha! Eat that boy!" Cried the blur, revealed to be spin doctor, and proceed to run back to hit Leo on the head, causing the prince to hurl up in submission. "Hey, you fantasy people are so slow, I mean, how can you even chant when I can just make you puke." She taunted, and then ran off. Leo fell on his hands and knees, trying to regain balance as he saw Takumi wincing in pain. "Damn." He thought. "Must. Use. Chant. To." He thought, before he grabbed his tomb quietly and rolled over, Propaganda was shocked by the relevation. "Huh, that quick?" He said as he walked pass the fighting troops and kneel before Leo, who seemed stiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the sheer amount of action, I think I decide to cut out a few ideas for the story:  
-Arthur and Subaki's extended fight with Americacommando  
-Sakura holding a grenade(anchorman style)

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFxoA8jwB-I.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pYHjyGdLAo.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JapDyUwAu8.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkhUrYKMJCs.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1Cy_4SiYBo.


End file.
